Clannad Before Story
by Saulen
Summary: Ella dejó de soñar cuando sus alas se rompieron, y ahora esto atrae la oscuridad a los que han recibido regalos milagrosos. Ahora su único deseo es extinguir las luces de la fecilidad, atrayendo consigo el fin de la magia y los deseos pedidos al cielo...
1. Marcha previa

**Clannad ~Before Story~ **

Esta historia se ubica al final de Kanon y en el intermedio entre Clannad y Clannad After Story, así como mucho antes de estas dos series. Si bien van a salir Nagisa y compañía, el núcleo de la historia son Sanae-san, Akio-san y Akiko-san. El estilo de narrar la historia será similar al usado en la segunda temporada de Ef, donde se alternan escenas del presente y del pasado.

Nagisa, Ayu, Tomoya, Yuuichi y el resto de personajes, así como las marcas Kanon y Clannad son propiedad de Key/Visual arts. Este es un trabajo de ficción.

Dicho esto, Uguu.

* * *

-Sueño… me parece que es un sueño… -En medio de su inconsciencia distingue la figura de una joven dándole la espalda, de la cual brotan dos alas blancas que hacen flotar plumas a su alrededor. Ambos están de pie en un escenario de fantasía, el cielo negro y lleno de estrellas, y ambos están caminando sobre lo que parece agua, del mismo color de las profundidades. La joven vuelve a mirarlo y dice unas palabras, más él no alcanza a escucharlas…

Soñó despierto. Mira por la ventana del tren magnético en el que él y su comitiva se transportan y ve el paisaje adornado por granjas y sembradíos que le dan el color verde a la tierra, mientras a los lados de la calle sobresalen los postes de energía. Desvía la mirada hacia el frente y encuentra a la energética chica cuya promesa logró mantener a pesar de siete años de espera, aún y cuando esto significa acompañarla a lo largo del duro proceso de recuperación. Ayu, cuyo cuerpo verdadero aún está débil, permanece dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el rostro de Akiko mientras balbucea unas palabras sin sentido, al mismo tiempo que ésta lo mira a él con el rostro amable.

-¿Ya tienes hambre, Yuuichi-san? –Le pregunta llevándose la mano izquierda a la mejilla.

-Yo si, mamá. –Contesta Nayuki, quien ocupa el asiento junto a Yuuichi, opuesto al de Akiko, quien ante la solicitud de su hija saca una canasta de sándwiches y la pone en la mesita del compartimento.

-Muchas gracias, Akiko-san. –Agradece Yuuichi mientras toma uno con la mano y se dispone a comerlo.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Ayu-chan? –Inquiere la joven Minase, mirando a la castaña que todavía sigue inconsciente. –De seguro quiere comer con nosotros.

-Nah, déjala dormir. –Contesta el chico. –De seguro está soñando con Taiyaki.

-Ciertamente. Ayu-chan todavía está muy débil, así que es mejor dejarla dormir todo lo posible. –Lo apoya la mamá Minase. Yuuichi suspira y le da otra mordida a su ración.

-Akiko-san, siento insistir, pero, ¿de verdad tu hermano aceptó que nos quedáramos en su casa un tiempo? –Se lleva la mano a la barbilla y luego mira a Nayuki, que lo observa con cierta confusión. –Es decir, se que es nuestro pariente, pero él fue uno de los que dijo que no podía recibir a nadie cuando mis padres se fueron de viaje.

-Oh. –Interrumpe Nayuki. –Eso fue un poco diferente. –Sonríe con malicia inocente. –Eso fue porque mamá insistió en que vinieras con nosotras. Ante eso ni siquiera el tío Akio puede oponerse.

-El tío Akio… -Musita Yuuichi, mirando a sus tres interlocutoras. El sol que se filtra por la ventana hace que sus figuras tomen una tonalidad brillante y viva, haciéndolas más deslumbrantes que de costumbre. –Ya no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una reunión familiar.

-Nunca hemos tenido una. –Informa Akiko.

-Oh. Eso explica por qué no lo recuerdo. –Dice él, con tono deliberadamente redundante.

-Yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por verlo. –Agrega Nayuki. –Además dicen que su esposa hace un pan delicioso. –Se saborea mientras se toca las mejillas. –Ojalá se combine bien con el sundae de fresa…

-Igual nosotras, Ahaha~. –Se asoma una educada voz desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿¡Sayuri-san! –Exclama Yuuichi sorprendido al verla. Se asoma al asiento posterior y las encuentra a ella y a Mai compartiendo una caja de Bentos.

-Hola, Yuuichi. –Saluda la antigua cazadora de demonios.

-Mi padre me dio permiso de salir de viaje como descanso antes de entrar a la universidad, así que Mai y yo decidimos acompañar a Ayu-san en su periodo de recuperación. –Luego mira a Yuuichi y pone una cara acongojada. –Oh… ¿acaso está mal que vengamos…? –Lo mira con ganas de llorar.

Mai lo mira sin emoción.

-No, por supuesto que está bien. –Dice nervioso, incapaz de negarle nada a la sonrisa de Sayuri. –Pero es que nosotros vamos a quedarnos en casa de un pariente…

Mai lo mira sin emoción.

-Ahaha~. –De nuevo hace uso de su risita característica. –No te preocupes, Yuuichi-san, a la ciudad a la que vamos es en la que Mai solía vivir, así que disponemos de una casa para quedarnos en ella.

-Oh… bueno, si es así, no veo mayor problema. –Acepta el castaño.

-Es que también queremos hacer nuestra parte para ayudar a Ayu-san. –Mira a la joven que todavía no se despierta a pesar de la avivada plática. Mai asiente, Nayuki sonríe y Akiko se lleva la mano a la mejilla de nuevo.

-Ara ara… -Profiere Yuuichi. –Ojalá el tal tío Akio tenga sentido común… no, de seguro no lo tiene.

* * *

_Tema de apertura: Mag Mell (Opening de Clannad)_

_Sukitooru yume wo miteita _

Llueve. El cielo está gris y cubierto de nubes oscuras

_yawarakai eienn_

En el interior de la escuela se ve un auditorio armado para una obra de teatro

_kaze no youna kasuka na koega_

Una toma rápida de una chica tímida que le tiende la mano a alguien

_takai sora kara_

Una figura solitaria sentada en un andamio

_boku wo yonnde iru _

Ve la sombra de alguien con alas en la entrada, desaparece

_kono mama tobi tateba_

Escena borrosa de un joven con una niña entre los brazos, mirando al sol de la tarde sobre los árboles, llorando

_doko ni datte yukeru_

Dos niños corriendo de la mano colina abajo

_kasaneta teto te no nakani _

Sale la imagen de Sanae, detrás de ella varias escenas de ella actuando, cocinando y llorando a cántaros; salen las letras "Sanae Furukawa"

_chiisana mirai ga mietara_

Akiko con la mano en la mejilla, atrás ella haciendo mermelada, comiendo helado y acariciando a un gato; sale su nombre "Akiko Minase"

_kiokuwo sa tokihanatou_

Kouko con uniforme de escuela, detrás una imagen de ella caminando de la mano con un chico y otra estudiando; aparece "Kouko Ibuki"

_massuguna kokoro no sakini _

Misae joven, mirando alegre, atrás suyo ella haciéndole una llave a alguien, dando órdenes y suspirando; sale "Misae Sagara"

_Tsunagaru_

Escena rápida de Yuuichi empujando a Ayu en su silla de ruedas

Otra de Nayuki corriendo una competencia

_Jikannga_

Tomoya y Nagisa saludando desde lejos, lo mismo Kyou, Ryou y Kotomi.

_arukara_

Un libro junto a un cenicero y un pan yacen en la mesa de una acogedora casa…

* * *

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –Se escucha el grito exagerado y dramático de cierto padre de familia. El ruido viene desde una casa con un letrero que dice "Panadería Furukawa". En el interior de ésta, Akio está de pie con las manos engarradas y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ante una amigable Sanae, una preocupada Nagisa y un aburrido Tomoya.

-Dije que hablé con tu hermana y que nos vendrá a visitar muy pronto. –Repite su esposa. –Akiko-chan y su familia vienen a estar una temporada con nosotros.

-¿Akiko-chan? –La mira acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Si, Akiko-chan. –Repite su mujer. Akio entonces le pone las manos en los hombros en actitud seria, lo que la hace abrir los ojos y mirarlo expectante.

-Sanae… yo te amo…

-Akio-san… -Sus ojos tiemblan mientras reflejan su rostro en ellos.

-… Te amo, pero no aguanto que te lleves tan bien con mi hermana… -Llora de desconsuelo. A Tomoya le aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras Nagisa sonríe nerviosamente.

-_¿No deberías estar contento por eso? _–Pregunta en su mente el joven Ookazaki.

-Akio-san. –Lo llama en su suave tono de reprimenda.- No está bien que te expreses así de tu querida hermana.

-¡Sanaee! –Insiste él, arrastrándose en el piso. -¿Acaso no te acuerdas que le dicen "Boa asesina del hielo"?

-¿Eso existe? –Pregunta Nagisa, curiosa. Tomoya se estrella la palma de la mano contra la cara.

-Claro que no. Los reptiles buscan vivir en lugares cálidos porque no tienen calor en sus cuerpos. –Le explica con su clásica mezcla de una pizca desgano con interés.

-¿Y por qué le dicen así? –Inquiere la chica de los dangos.

-Porque siempre buscaba la forma de darte una jalea casi tan horrible como el pan de Sanae. –Responde instintivamente el panadero. En ese instante se le cae el cigarro de la boca y abre los ojos como platos al ver que su esposa todavía está frente a él.

Tomoya permanece en silencio y Nagisa luce preocupada.

-Mi pan… -Dice Sanae, que no puede contener las ganas de llorar. –Mi pan… -Aumentan los sollozos. -¡Mi pan es mucho peor que la horrible mermelada de la Boa de hielo! –Sale corriendo en un mar de lágrimas, con las manos sobre los ojos, saliendo a huir fuera de la panadería. Akio de inmediato sale corriendo tras ella mientras se pone algunos de sus panes en la boca.

-¡A mi me encantan! –Dice casi atragantándose mientras la persigue.

-Aún no me queda clara la parte de "Boa de hielo"… -Le comenta Tomoya a su novia, que lo mira con un rostro de confusión similar.

-Yo siempre he tenido la impresión de que la tía Akiko es una persona encantadora. –La defiende mientras baja la mirada y hace una sonrisa agradable, lo que Tomoya logra percibir.

-¿Tú la quieres mucho, Nagisa?

-¡Si! Fue ella la que me dio mi primer juguete de la gran familia dango.

-Así que de ahí le vino… -Desvía la cabeza hacia atrás con la frente ensombrecida.

-¡Tomoya-kun! –Le reclama sonrojada. Tomoya se da la vuelta y la mira con tranquilidad.

-Si a ti te parece así, entonces de seguro es una gran persona, Nagisa. –Se toman de la mano y se intercambian una sonrisa de confianza. –Oye, pero ¿y que hay de su familia?

-¡Ah! –Reacciona aún más animada. –Ya conocerás a mis primos… -Ve una rápida imagen de unos Yuuichi y Nayuki de niños, jugando con ella en una piscina de arena. –Aunque tengo varios años sin saber nada de ellos…

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que está bien que yo siga viviendo en este lugar? Por lo que se ve vas a tener casa llena por una temporada. –Le dice con manifiesta preocupación, sin embargo Nagisa le responde con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Esta ahora también es la casa de Tomoya-kun, porque eres parte de nuestra familia. –Hace la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras le sonríe sin dejar de mirarlo. Tomoya vuelve a sonreír y se percata de lo mucho que lo hace desde que Nagisa y él están enamorados. –Ya verás que todo estará bien.

-De acuerdo. –Asiente con confianza.

-¡YO TE AMO! –Se oyen los gritos de Akio desde el exterior, todavía persiguiendo a su esposa. Ambos rompen a reír inocentemente ante la constante tranquilidad inspirada por los padres de Nagisa.

-_¿Por qué no te unes al club de drama?_ –Le preguntó una voz femenina. No se logra distinguir su rostro, pero el chico está recostado en la pared del patio trasero de la escuela mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

-_¿Eso se lo pides a un delincuente como yo? _–Contesta la ruda voz. –_Mejor vete antes de que decida dejarme llevar por mi naturaleza._ –Le dice en tono amenazante; sin embargo, la joven contesta con una sonrisa, lo que lo confunde un poco. _-¿Huh? ¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

-_No es nada_. –Contesta educadamente. Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde sus amigas la esperan.

-_Debiste haber insistido de nuevo, Sanae-chan…_ -Le reclama una de sus acompañantes. –_Akio-kun tiene el tacto de un dinosaurio, tú sabes_. –Le explicó. De repente, el recuerdo termina y Akiko se ve bajando del tren junto con Nayuki y los demás. –_Sanae-chan…_ -Piensa en un instante de distracción.

-Uguu~… -El reclamo de cierta persona la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Yuuichi la acaba de poner en su silla de ruedas, la cual ahora Nayuki se encarga de empujar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ayu-chan? –Le pregunta la madre Minase.

-En este lugar hace mucho calor. –Se queja mientras se quita la gorra blanca que traía puesta. –Yuuichi-kun me dijo que veníamos a un lugar todavía más frío que nuestro pueblo. –Explica mientras se quita también el suéter que la cubría. Yuuichi no puede evitar carcajearse un poco mientras avanzan.

-Yuuichi. –Lo llama Mai. Él se da la vuelta para mirarla, pero es recibido por un pequeño golpe de karate en la frente. Todos los presentes guardan silencio.

-A Mai le parece que no está bien burlarse de Ayu-san de esa forma. –Interpreta Sayuri.

-Es verdad, Yuuichi. –Secunda Nayuki. Mientras hablan, Tomoyo y su hermano Takafumi van caminando por la calle de la estación, cruzándose muy de cerca con el grupo Kanon, pero obviamente sin contacto de ningún tipo al no conocerse aún. Sin embargo, al pasar a un lado de la calle se encuentran con Sunohara, con quien intercambian algunas palabras inaudibles.

-… Perdón, perdón, Nayuki. –Se disculpa Yuuichi de nuevo, ajeno al encuentro de los amigos de Tomoya.

-¡Con quien tienes que disculparte es conmigo! Uguu… -Se queja Ayu, logrando todavía más risas de parte de Yuuichi; pero en ese momento son interrumpidos por el sonido de un golpe poderoso, seguido por el cuerpo volador de Sunohara, que viene cayendo a estrellarse directamente contra el grupo.

-¡Ayu! –Reacciona de inmediato el Aizawa, empujando la silla hacia un lado y cubriendo a Ayu con su cuerpo; pero ambos son protegidos por Mai que recibe al objeto con un golpe de espada de bambú.

-¡AAAAAAALGJALDGADFLÑADHALHAAAA! –Se escucha el grito del rubio que vuela de regreso hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, pero ésta ya no está, así que el chico rebota contra el piso.

-¡Mai, lo mataste! –La regaña Yuuichi.

-No, no es así, Yuuichi-san. Ese joven aún sigue vivo. –Le informa Sayuri. Todos ven al pobre infeliz que comienza a levantarse dolorosamente.

-Ara, ara. Será mejor que llevemos a ese joven a algún lugar para que pueda descansar. –Propone Akiko. Yuuichi da un suspiro y se dispone a cargar con el cadáver.

-¡No soy un cadáver! –Le reclama Sunohara mientras él lo levanta como si fuese un saco. Yuuichi permanece serio por unos momentos y luego asiente.

-De acuerdo. –Dice soltándolo para tirarlo de nuevo al piso.

-¡¿Y por qué me sueltas como si fuese un pedazo de basura? –Reclama colérico de nuevo. Yuuichi se encoge de hombros, le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse.

-Yuuichi-san. –Lo reprende de nuevo Akiko.

-Si, si. –Contesta obediente, procediendo a levantar de nuevo a Sunohara, que suspira derrotado.

* * *

En un hospital cercano, Kouko Ibuki, la antigua profesora de Nagisa, y a quien ella y Tomoya ayudaron a casarse para cumplir el deseo de su hermana, se encuentra visitando a ésta como suele hacerlo regularmente. La hermosa mujer de cabello corto le platica animadamente algunas cosas, mientras la inerte Fuuko escucha silenciosamente, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Le dice en su amabilísimo tono característico. –Últimamente he estado acordándome mucho de mis años de estudiante. –Junta los labios hacia adentro mientras contiene una risita divertida. –En verdad pasamos muchas cosas interesantes. –Mientras habla, acaricia el cabello verde oscuro de la chica. –Y creo que tiene que ver con haber visto el esfuerzo de Nagisa-chan y Ookazaki-san para abrir el club de teatro. –Suspira. –¿No te lo conté nunca, Fuu-chan? Fuimos mis amigas y yo las que abrimos ese club, aunque yo era la única de primer año. –Dice algo sonrojada. –Me daba un poco de vergüenza juntarme con chicas de último año, pero ellas siempre fueron muy amables.

La respiración acompasada de Fuuko se mantiene sin cambios. Kouko la mira con ternura y deposita su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el techo por unos momentos. La antigua profesora siente como si pudiese escuchar las voces de aquella época, tan vivamente como si estuviese allí ahora mismo. Baja la mirada y se ve a ella misma vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela Hikarizaka, portando una insignia verde en su chaqueta, tocando la puerta del club de drama. La joven que le abrió la puerta la recibió con una sonrisa.

-_Bienvenida al club de drama._ –Le dijo de frente. Su actitud fresca y determinada la atrajo a seguirla desde ese instante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Sanae-san? –Recuerda haberla visto el día de su boda, más no tuvieron tiempo de mediar palabra, y ella no pareció reconocerla. -¿Por qué recuerdo esta memoria justo ahora? –Se preocupa al darse cuenta de que hasta hace un momento no recordaba haberla conocido con anterioridad a su encuentro de unos meses atrás. –Sanae-san… -Se lleva el puño hasta la barbilla y uno de sus dedos toca ligeramente sus labios mientras analiza el extraño fenómeno.

* * *

-Estamos aquí, nii-san. –Saluda educadamente la madre Minase. Akio la mira con cara de decepción y oscuridad, mientras Sanae la recibe con una gran sonrisa que casi brilla a su alrededor. Sin embargo, se sorprende un poco al ver a toda la gente que acompaña a su cuñada.

-¿Ara?

-Muy buenas tardes, Sanae-chan. –Hace una reverencia semiformal, la cual de inmediato imita la panadera Furukawa.

-Muy buenas tardes, Akiko-chan. –Contesta ella.

-Hola, hermana… -Es lo único que profiere Akio.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, nii-san.

-Por alguna razón siento un ambiente muy tenso aquí, Nagisa… -Le murmura Tomoya a su novia. Ella sonríe nerviosamente y asiente.

-Papá no está muy acostumbrado a tener visitas familiares. –Contesta sin voltear a verlo, lo que a él le parece un poco fuera de lo usual. En ese instante ve que Sunohara está con el grupo de recién llegados.

-¿Sunohara?

-¡Sunohara-san! –Lo llaman los dos jóvenes. Tomoya se queda serio por un instante y luego se golpea la palma de la mano.

-No tenía idea de que tú también eras primo de Nagisa. –Le dice de frente, muy convencido, lo cual sorprende a Nagisa, que lo mira asustada.

-¡¿Y quién te ha dicho tal cosa? –Reclama volviendo a la vida el rubio. En ese instante Nayuki llega hasta la joven castaña y la toma por las manos.

-Nagi-chan. –La saluda alegremente la peliazul.

-Nayu-chan, hola. –Contesta Nagisa con su pasividad característica, terminando con un gesto amigable ante la presentación de su prima.

-Vaya, si que tienen un modo parecido ambas… -Piensa Yuuichi, que viene detrás de ella. Tomoya, que está junto a Nagisa, parece haber estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Ambos se miran por un instante, se rascan detrás de la cabeza de la exacta misma forma y luego miran a sus respectivas compañeras de forma similar.

-Oye, Nagisa.

-Oye, Nayuki. –Los dos vuelven a verse de nuevo. Físicamente son diferentes, pero perciben una conexión existente entre ambos; aunque se rehúsan a admitirla, simplemente mirando cada uno hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Qué pasa? –Contestan ambas al unísono.

-No, no es nada… -Dice Tomoya primero. Yuuichi le pone la mano en el hombro a Nayuki y se dispone a ayudarle a Ayu, quien se ha quedado afuera de la casa sin nadie que la ayude a entrar.

-¡Uguu!

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Todos entran al interior de la casa. Akiko siente caminar dentro de un recuerdo al dar los primeros pasos dentro del lugar, mirando escenas borrosas de tiempos antiguos; una imagen de Akio y Sanae frente al edificio, tomados de la mano; ellos como estudiantes caminando a un lado de la fuente del parque, Akio entusiasmándose por primera vez al leer un guión de teatro, Sanae y ella sonriendo…

La sonata del recuerdo está comenzando.

* * *

**Avance**

-¿Furukawa? –Dice Sanae estudiante, arqueando la cabeza, confundida.

-Quiero formar parte del club de teatro. –Suplica la joven de primer año.

-Todo menos probar tu jalea. –Dice Akio, con el maletín al hombro, caminando al frente de Akiko.

-Uguu… -Se escucha la voz de Ayu.

-¿Uguu? –Pregunta Tomoya.

-No es nada. –Responde Yuuichi.

-Ahaha~. –Interviene Sayuri. –Tomoya-san es una persona muy parecida a Yuuichi-san.

-¡Que no! –Responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

Akio fuma en silencio, sentado frente al jardín de su casa.

Capítulo 2

"Verso del presente y el pasado"

-Yo siempre querré a Tomoya-kun por sobre todo. –Admite tímidamente Nagisa. Nayuki la abraza en silencio.

Un fanfic de Clannad. Conversando con Nana-chan pensamos que hay que fortalecer el fandom en español de esta grandiosa serie, así que comenzaré a llevar este fanfic, en el cual pretendo dar un poco más de cámara a mis personajes favoritos, aunque sin dejar fuera a los protagonistas, jejeje. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre es bienvenido.

Para los seguidores del mi fanfic de D. Gray-man, esta semana estaré de vuelta con un capítulo actualizado.

Espero que este fic les guste y podamos seguirlo juntos. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Verso del presente y del pasado

Solo como aclaración, en el fic, Sayuri-san ya superó su trauma de referirse a ella en tercera persona.

Oh, creo que no había especificado esto, pero las relaciones principales en el fic son de Akio y Sanae, Nagisa y Tomoya y Nayuki y Yuuichi. Nada en contra cierta niña uguu, pero me gusta más Nayuki.

Ahora si, al capítulo.

XOXOXOXOXO

-_Sueño… me parece un sueño…_ -Escucha la voz de una joven. En medio de una densa niebla adornada por copos de nieve que caen, logra distinguir a una joven de cuya espalda brotan dos alas blancas, y que está sentada en el piso sobre un charco de sangre. –_Sangre… la sangre que ya no me deja volar…_ -De nuevo la voz, esta vez se escucha triste y resignada. –_Ya no podré volar más…_ -Su cabello blanco largo es movido por el viento al mismo tiempo que poco a poco vuelve los ojos hacia la persona que la mira. Lo único que puede distinguir en ese instante son sus aterradores ojos rojos, que tiemblan de rigidez al verlo.

-¡AAAHHH! –Se despierta agitado Tomoya, que hace a un lado el futón sobre el que descansaba y se empuja con los pies hasta topar la espalda contra la pared, donde se queda respirando agitadamente mientras mira a su alrededor. Ha sido una pesadilla. Espera a que pasen unos momentos hasta que puede tranquilizar su respiración, y luego deja salir un suspiro. –Ese fue un sueño… diferente… -Por su mente pasa un flash de la niña y el muñeco de basura con los que siempre sueña, por un momento anhelándolos a ellos en vez de a la figura que observó en su alucinación. –Aún así… -La recuerda de nuevo, su mirada desesperada y sus ojos enojados. –Parecía… triste… -Reflexiona un momento, pero es interrumpido por un ruido que viene desde el pasillo. -¿Hum? –Se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta, deslizándola hacia la derecha. No ve a nadie, y el ruido que oyó es el de un reloj despertador que suena ininterrumpido, al que se le unen dos, tres y cuatro más respectivamente, creando toda una orquesta de timbres que crece a nivel insoportable. -¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunta tapándose los oídos. A un lado de él, Nagisa, que también se ha despertado, viene corriendo preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Tomoya-kun? –Le pregunta su novia. Él niega con la cabeza, mostrando su confusión mientras señala con la mano al lugar de donde viene el ruido.

-¡¿Qué es ese escándalo? –Grita Akio desde la planta baja. -¡Baja el volumen, mocoso! –Le reclama a Tomoya, quien de inmediato reacciona enojado.

-¡¿Y quién te dijo que soy yo? ¡Hay alguna especie de máquina de destrucción auditiva en tu casa! –Contesta él. En ese instante viene Yuuichi, que ya está vestido y listo para el día, y decididamente desliza la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a Nayuki todavía dormida mientras abraza su Keropii. Nagisa y Tomoya permanecen en silencio mientras observan la secuencia.

-¡Nayuki! ¡Es de día! –Le grita él luego de apagar todos los relojes. La peliazul se limita a abrazar más fuerte su muñeco y acomodarse en el futón. -¡Oe, Nayuki! –Le insiste él, a lo que ella parece finalmente reaccionar mostrándole una cara de dormida.

-¿Unnyu? –Profiere ella.

-_¿Unnyu? _–Piensa Tomoya al escucharla. –_Por alguna razón siento que una voluntad más allá de nuestra comprensión hace que las palabras extrañas sean una constante en las chicas que me rodean…_

-¡Oh, pero si era Nayu-chan! –La reconoce Nagisa. –Nayu-chan, buenos días. –Saluda su prima. Nayuki la vuelve a ver, todavía somnolienta, y hace una cara amigable.

-ZZzzz… buenos… zzz… días… -Logra articular mientras todavía cabecea. Nagisa arquea la cabeza, extrañada, mientras Yuuichi les hace a ambos un gesto de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-No se preocupen, Nayuki sufre de una extrema narcolepsia aguda cuando se trata de la mañana.

-¿Narcolepsia? ¿No es eso un poco grave para un adolescente? –Pregunta Tomoya, sorprendido.

-Eso debe causarle muchos problemas. –Secunda Nagisa.

-No tantos como uno podría imaginarse. –Contesta él. –Pero dejémosla dormir; cuando se pone así ni siquiera una explosión atómica podría despertarla.

-Ara. –Interrumpe Nagisa. –Eso es algo que sonó mucho como algo que diría Tomoya-kun. Es como si Yuuichi-kun y tú fueran parecidos. –Comenta divertida, a lo que ambos se miran en mutuo desagrado.

-Ni te creas. –Responden los dos a la vez.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Episodio 2**

Verso del presente y del pasado

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-Muy buenos días, Tomoya-san, Nagisa-chan, Yuuichi-san, Nayuki. –Los saluda Akiko. Sanae la observa desde atrás, imitando su posición de mano en la mejilla mientras la observa con una sonrisa similar.

-Muy buenos días. –Contestan educadamente los cuatro.

-Oigan, me parece que falta alguien. –Dice Tomoya mirando a los dos huéspedes jóvenes. Nayuki se lleva la mano a la barbilla en actitud interrogante mientras Yuuichi levanta los ojos hacia arriba poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Quién puede ser…? –Inquiere el castaño.

-La chica que venía con ustedes, Tsukimiya-san. –Les recuerda Nagisa. Nayuki termina de despertarse y Yuuichi sonríe un poco.

-Es verdad. La había olvidado por completo. –Dice en un tono tan falso que ninguno de sus compañeros le cree.

-No es verdad. Tomoya-kun hace el mismo tono de voz cuando lo atrapo en una de sus mentiras. –Lo regaña Nagisa. –Yuuichi-kun, ve por ella ahora mismo. –Lo reprende enojada. Nayuki lo mira y se sonríe al ver que está obligado a obedecer. Tomoya, al verse aludido, opta por desviar la mirada hacia otro lado en actitud aparentemente indiferente.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –Contesta mientras va a traerla. Un instante después, Ayu está sentada en el comedor, Yuuichi habiéndola traído en brazos hasta ahí.

-Uguu… no puedo creer que se olvidaran de mí… -Dice con ganas de llorar.

-Por supuesto que no es así, Ayu-chan. –Contesta Nayuki. –Es solo que Yuuichi no quería ir por ti. –Explica alegremente, pero es silenciada por un golpe en la cabeza propinado por el mencionado. -¡AUU! – Se queja adolorida.

-¿¡Quién se olvidó de ella! No recuerdo que tú tampoco dijeras nada, Nayuki. –Contraataca él. Ayu la mira con los ojos llorosos, dejándola completamente acusada y con cara de preocupación.

-Esto se pone interesante. –Comenta Tomoya. Nagisa secunda haciendo un gesto afirmativo mientras sonríe.

-Para la próxima asegúrate de decir que todavía sigue dormida. Eso siempre funciona. –Interviene Akio, dándole con el codo a Yuuichi mientras le giña un ojo.

-¡Ohh! ¡Es una buena idea! –Contesta animado.

-¿Verdad que si?

-¡No lo es! Uguu… -Dice Ayu, molesta.

-¿Uguu? –Pregunta Tomoya, recordando lo que pensó mientras estaban en la habitación de Nayuki. –¿Qué es Uguu?

-Pff… jaja… ¡jajaja! –Se ríe Yuuichi. Ayu hace un puchero y se sonroja. –Olvídalo, no significa nada, es solo su forma de hablar. –Le responde a su colega antes de que Ayu pueda contestar. En este instante Akiko y Sanae comienzan a servir el desayuno y la joven Tsukimiya aprovecha para interceptar el jarro de jalea amarilla de las manos de Akiko antes de que ella lo pueda poner sobre la mesa. Tanto Yuuichi como Nayuki y Akio se ponen helados al ver la acción de la chica. Nagisa y Tomoya recuerdan lo que les dijo el viejo antes de que los huéspedes llegaran.

-_Esa jalea es casi tan mala como el pan de Sanae…_ -Les dijo con voz tétrica y relámpagos al fondo.

-¿No quieres probar esta jalea, Ookazaki-san? La jalea que hace Akiko-san es deliciosa. –Le dice la chica taiyaki. –De seguro Yuuichi-kun y Nayuki-san ya no aguantan por probarla de nuevo, ¿no es así?

-_Agresiva. _–Piensa Tomoya.

-_Ayu está furiosa. _–Piensa Yuuichi. Nuevamente ambos jóvenes se miran y sienten como si hubiesen pensado de nuevo lo mismo. Akio se puso helado con solo tener la jalea cerca de él, sudando mientras mira el recipiente con ojos de terror.

-En ese caso, Sanae-san, deberías darle uno de tus panes a Tsukimiya para que los pruebe. De seguro saben delicioso si les pone la jalea de Minase-san. –Propone Tomoya. Nagisa lo mira con sorpresa y temor, mientras Akio parece estar en shock.

-Mezclar… el pan de Sanae… con la jalea de Akiko… -Repite con horror, apenas siendo capaz de articular las palabras.

-A mi me parece una espléndida idea. –Comenta Sanae mientras le da uno de sus panes a Ayu. –Aquí tienes, Ayu-chan. –Las miradas curiosas de los cuatro jóvenes se clavan en la ladrona de Taiyaki, quien de repente ve la moneda volteada al verse en la obligación de comer la jalea.

-Uguu… -Musita al mirar el pan bañado por el líquido amarillo. Lo observa de frente por varios momentos, hace una mueca de valor y le da una mordida decidida, procediendo a masticarlo lo más rápido que puede, sin embargo, en el instante en que sus papilas hacen contacto con el sabor, toda ella parece romperse en mil pedazos mientras el sabor ácido, amargo, muy salado y excesivamente dulce de la jalea se combina con la dureza de piedra y lo crudo de la masa del pan que rápidamente se pega a sus dientes, provocando una sensación de náusea que se extiende hasta bajar por su esófago, causándole unas terribles ganas de vomitar mientras se esfuerza por tragar, ya que si abre la boca, de seguro lo echa todo de golpe.

-¿Sucede algo, Ayu? –La molesta Yuuichi, con un brillo en la mirada. Nayuki la mira con ojos compasivos. La joven ha dejado de moverse, solo un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus lacrimales.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Sabe rico? –Inquiere Sanae, cuya sonrisa angelical es imposible de obviar. Akiko espera el resultado en actitud similar a la de ella, siempre con la mano en la mejilla mientras la mira. Ayu todavía parece no reaccionar, como si el sabor fuese tan horrible que la hubiera desconectado de la realidad; sin embargo, Akio interviene y rápidamente le da de beber un vaso de cola, haciéndola tragar el bulto de golpe.

-¡Bebe rápido, niña! –Le urge el padre de Nagisa, consciente de la horrible sensación que está experimentando la pequeña. Ella por fin reacciona y toma el vaso entre sus manos, tragando lo más rápido que puede hasta que la bomba pasa por su garganta. Todos se han quedado en silencio. Nayuki tiene abrazado del codo a Yuuichi sin dejar de mirar a Ayu, mientras Nagisa hace lo mismo con una mano cerca del labio, nerviosa.

-_¿Tan feo sabe esa jalea?_ –Piensa Okazaki.

-Sabe… rico… uguu… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de dejar caer el rostro hacia delante. Todos los presentes lucen sorprendidos por la fuerza de voluntad que acaba de demostrar.

-¿Ara? ¿Sucede algo, Ayu-chan? –Le pregunta Sanae mientras intenta ayudarla. -¿Te sientes mal?

-Un… poco… -Responde mientras lucha por las ganas de devolver la comida que todavía le quedan.

-Si quieres puedes darle otra mordida. De seguro eso te ayudará a reponerte. –Ofrece mientras le pone el pan de nuevo en el plato. Ella hace una mueca desesperada hacia los demás, quienes rápidamente deciden escapar.

-Creo que es un buen momento para enseñarles el pueblo a Minase y Aizawa, ¿no crees, Nagisa?

-¿Uh? Pero, Ayu-chan… -Dice la castaña mientras mira a su huésped rodeada por las dos abominaciones culinarias más grandes del universo.

-Ayu estará bien. –Responde Yuuichi. -¿No es así, Ayu? –Le hace un giño de ojo estrellado mientras su prima los observa a ambos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Uguu… -Es lo único que Ayu alcanza a responder. Yuuichi se ríe un poco, toma la mano de Nayuki y salen siguiendo a la pareja Clannad.

-Regresaremos más tarde. –Se despide la joven Furukawa.

-Bien, asegúrate de pasar a comprar lo de la cena de camino de regreso. –Le dice Sanae. Cuando todos escapan, la madre Furukawa se dispone a seguir ayudando con la comida a su huésped. Akio da un suspiro y se dispone a intervenir.

-Solo traga y luego me aseguraré de que te laven debidamente el estómago.

-¿¡Lavado de estómago! –Pregunta asustada la chica Uguu. Akio vuelve lentamente la mirada hacia su esposa en espera de haber desencadenado la secuencia de siempre, y al ver a Sanae con ojos llorosos, se da cuenta de que lo ha conseguido.

-Mi pan… -Akio suspira. –Mi pan… -Sane ya no puede contener las ganas de llorar. -¡Mi pan es causa de lavado estomacal! –Sale corriendo entre lágrimas. Akio se mete el pan a la boca y sale corriendo tras ella.

-¡A mi me encanta! –Grita mientras la persigue. Ayu mira a Akiko, con quien se ha quedado sola en la casa. Ella le hace un gesto amigable y comienza a retirar los platos de la mesa. Su sentido del gusto se ha salvado.

-Debemos aprovechar para que descanses, Ayu-chan. –Le dice la madre. Si te parece, tú y yo podemos salir un rato también en cuanto Akio y Sanae-chan regresen de su carrera. ¿Te gustaría?

-Si, muchas gracias, Akiko-san. –Mira hacia la puerta y recuerda el instante en el que Yuuichi y Nayuki salieron tomados de la mano. Eso es algo que había olvidado, pero que constantemente se ve obligada a recordar. Yuuichi eligió a Nayuki, y entre ambos juraron estar siempre a su lado para cuidarla después del milagro que realizó para todos en aquel invierno.

-_Llámame Nayu-chan, Ayu-chan._ –Le dijo ella en ese instante.

-_Creo que me quedaré mejor diciéndote Nayuki-san. _–Le dijo sin mirarla. Nayuki se sorprendió, pero igual siguió sonriéndole.

-_Como tú quieras._

Luego de eso siguieron como si nada. Akiko parece sentir los pensamientos de Ayu e instintivamente la rodea con sus brazos, abrazándola con suavidad mientras le acaricia el cabello.

-Las cosas están bien así, ¿no lo crees?

-Si. –Contesta ella, resignada.

XOXOXOXOXO

Años antes

-Mi nombres es Kouko Ibuki, mis gustos son la pintura y la actuación, y cuando sea adulta quiero convertirme en profesora. –Saluda la tímida joven ante su nueva clase. Luego de saludar, se sienta en su respectivo puesto y se dispone a recibir las clases del día emocionada por saber cómo será el club de teatro de su escuela. Desde su asiento cerca de la ventana se alcanza a ver a dos niños, ambos aparentando unos diez u once años, van caminando mientras conversan, aparentemente yendo a su propia escuela. Los dos tienen el cabello azul, pero la niña es de ojos amarillos y el niño tiene los ojos parecidos a su cabello. El chico dice una cosa y es contestado por una llave suplex rusa de ella, que lo toma por la cintura y, arqueándose hacia atrás, lo estrella de cabeza contra el piso.

-¡Waa! ¡Misae-chan, por qué hiciste eso! –Se queja el niño. -¿¡No ves que pudiste haber lastimado la cabeza de un gran artista!

-Ya cállate, Yusuke-baka. –Le dice mientras lo pasa de largo. El pequeño Yoshino rápidamente corre para alcanzarla.

-¡Espérame, Misae-chan! ¡Estos recuerdos quedarán para siempre! –Se queja mientras la persigue.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? Yusuke baaaaaka. –Dice la niña con voz fuerte. El hace un puchero y ambos caminan de nuevo como si nada. Kouko mira al niño, le parece gracioso y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita Ibuki? –Le pregunta un relativamente joven Komamura. -¿Podría contestar la pregunta?

-¿Huh? ¿Pregunta? –Se sonroja y comienza a buscar entre sus papeles. –Yo… yo… -Repite tímida. Toda la clase suelta una carcajada, haciéndola reír un poco a ella también.

En otro lado, los hermanos Furukawa caminan por un pasillo de la escuela. Akio lleva el saco abierto y la camisa de fuera mientras carga la mochila con una mano sobre la espalda. Akiko Furukawa, la hermana menor, luce bastante ordenada y seria, sin dejar de llevar en ningún momento la sonrisa que la caracteriza.

-¿Nos veremos para comer en el almuerzo, Onii-chan? –Le pregunta con la misma dulzura que heredará Nayuki.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a comer con tu amiga la "futura profesora"?

-¿Te refieres a Sanae-chan?

-No tengo idea, solo se que es la llorona que siempre anda contigo en los recesos. –Comenta al detenerse frente a su salón.

-No digas eso. Después de todo, es así porque le gusta mucho actuar. –Se anima y le habla más entusiasmada. –Es más, ella y yo hemos pensado en reabrir el club de dramatización de la escuela, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ayudar, Akio-nii-chan? –Enfatiza en el "nii-chan", a lo que los compañeros de clase comienzan a mirarlo llenos de celos.

-Akiko, desgraciada… -La mira con ojos delgados.

-Te veré en el almuerzo, "onii-chan". –Se despide haciéndole una señal de adiós con la mano. Su actitud calmada y enérgica a la vez es una combinación extraña, y para suerte de él, están mezcladas en su hermana menor. Al entrar a su salón, todos los hombres se han convertido en sombras que lo observan con ojos rojos brillantes llenos de envidia y celos.

-¿¡Quién quiere ser el primero! –Los reta sacando un bate de béisbol. Mientras Akiko se aleja alcanza a escuchar el estruendo de la batalla campal que ha dejado desatada.

-Jiji. –Se lleva la mano a la mejilla mientras se ríe suavemente.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Mai y Sayuri están terminando de arreglar la que solía ser la casa de la primera cuando vivía en Hikarizaka de niña. Ahora el lugar está abandonado y lleno de polvo, pero las dos jóvenes han estado trabajando y la sala y un par de habitaciones ya se encuentran habitables de nuevo. Sayuri lleva puesto un delantal y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza, mientras que Mai tiene puesta una mascarilla para polvo mientras golpea un futón que acaba de colgar en el patio de atrás.

-En cuanto termines con eso ven adentro, Mai. Hablé con Nayuki-san y ella y sus primos nos verán cerca de la estación. –Le informa diligente la elegante joven. Mai hace un gesto afirmativo y se apresura a seguir golpeando la sábana, pero se detiene al ver que su vecina las está mirando desde el otro lado de la cerca. Se trata de una joven casi de su misma edad, de cabello morado y que lleva un peinado de dos colas hacia los lados sobre su cabello suelto. Parece mirar muy interesada la forma en que Mai está haciendo su trabajo.

-Waah… -Profiere emocionada. –Esa posición la vi en un libro de kendo. Se llama posición inicial de ataque redondo. –Explica lenta y pacientemente la joven genio, que luce un poco ruborizada y emocionada al ver a Mai, que también se sonroja levemente y deja de trabajar.

-¿Ara? –Se asoma Sayuri. -¿Tenemos una visita?

-Una experta en el arte de la espada. –Explica Mai. Kotomi rápidamente niega con la cabeza y entra al jardín para presentarse apropiadamente. Se queda de pie frente a ellas y procede a hacer una reverencia mientras recita su presentación.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose del 3º E. Mi pasatiempo es la lectura. Si te parece, me gustaría que fueses mi amigo por favor. –Termina y la mira con expectación, esperando que la técnica que le enseñó Tomoya para hacer amigos todavía tenga efecto. Mai parece no reaccionar, pero Sayuri es la que rápidamente contesta el saludo de la joven.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Sayuri Kurata y ya me gradué del instituto al que asistía. Mi pasatiempo es la cocina. Con mucho gusto seré tu amiga si te parece bien. Ella es Mai Kawasumi, su pasatiempo es…

-… Conejos. –La interrumpe la seria joven.

-… Conejos. –Termina Sayuri. –De seguro ella también quiere ser tu amiga, ¿no es así, Mai?

Mai asiente.

-Estábamos a punto de salir a encontrarnos con unos amigos. ¿Tú conoces la ciudad?

Kotomi asiente. Sayuri siente de repente que será más fácil interactuar con ella de lo que esperaba.

-En ese caso, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos, Kotomi-chan?

Kotomi asiente.

-Bien. –Sonríe la chica.

XOXOXOXOXO

Han terminado las clases del día. Kouko Ibuki camina un poco nerviosa hasta la puerta del club de teatro al cual desea unirse, todavía un poco avergonzada por haberse distraído mirando por la ventana durante su clase.

-_Vaya futura profesora voy a ser…_ -Se dice a si misma. Como no va viendo el camino, termina por toparse con la espalda de alguien, sorprendiéndose y retrocediendo en el acto. Con quien se ha encontrado es con Akiko, que lleva una insignia azul en la chaqueta de su uniforme. –_Es una estudiante de tercer año…_ -Dice casi deslumbrada al verla. Akiko se acerca a ella para ver si se encuentra bien y le pone las manos en los hombros mientras hace un gesto de preocupación con la mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta la peliviolácea, viendo la tímida actitud de la chica de primer año.

-¿Furukawa? –Escucha una voz conocida que la llama desde atrás. -¿Qué hay con esta niña? –Las manos de Sanae aparecen en los hombros de Kouko por detrás, poniéndola nerviosa.

-No lo se, solo apareció aquí de repente. –Luego se dirige hacia ella. -¿Quién eres? Las clases ya terminaron, y por aquí solo está el salón de nuestro club.

-¡Eso! –Dice con nerviosismo y determinación. –Yo… venía a unirme al club de teatro. –Dice con voz suave. Tanto Akiko como Sanae se miran mutuamente con emoción y le sonríen animadas.

-¿De verdad?

-S… si… siempre me ha gustado mucho el arte… la verdad es que quiero ser profesora cuando sea mayor, pero me gusta mucho la representación y la pintura… y pensé… que podría unirme… -No acierta a donde dirigir la mirada frente a las dos estudiantes de curso superior.

-Pues me parece maravilloso. –Celebra Sanae. -¿Y como te llamas?

-Ibuki. Kouko Ibuki, de 1º A. –Hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto. Ella es Akiko Furukawa, y mi nombre es Sanae Inoue. –Le hace su misma sonrisa característica. –Mi sueño también es ser una maestra. –Le hace un gesto de empatía. Kouko esparce una sonrisa y la mira emocionada, pensando que por fin llegó al lugar correcto. Akio también había llegado al lugar, pero se escondió detrás de la pared cuando vio la escena con Kouko. Akiko logró percibirlo y clava su mirada hacia la esquina tras la que se oculta, pero en vez de salir, el mencionado opta por regresar por donde vino. La joven Furukawa da un suspiro y se devuelve con Sanae y Kouko a mostrarle el interior del salón a esta última.

XOXOXOXOXO

Yuuichi y Tomoya fueron mandados por Nayuki y Nagisa a comprar unos refrescos. Cuando vienen de regreso, cada uno con dos en la mano, se encuentran con Mai, Sayuri y Kotomi, que vienen llegando de acuerdo a la invitación de su amiga narcoléptica.

-¿Kotomi? –Inquiere Tomoya.

-Tomoya-kun, buenas tardes.

-Pero… es de día… -Dice Yuuichi en voz baja, pero su comentario es obviado. –Oh, Sayuri-san, Mai. –Las saluda al verlas.

-Hola, Yuuichi-san. –Saluda Sayuri.

-Hola, Yuuichi. –Mai hace lo propio.

-Ahaha… Yuuichi-san y Tomoya-san son muy parecidos, ahora que los veo llevando la misma carga. –Comenta Sayuri.

-¡Que no lo somos! –Contestan ambos. Tomoya toma la palabra y comienza a adelantarse.

-Será mejor darse prisa, las chicas deben tener sed. ¿Vienen con nosotras, Kotomi, Mai-san, Sayuri-san? –Las invita Okazaki. Las tres salen caminando junto a ellos. Cerca de la fuente del parque, Nagisa y Nayuki se han quedado conversando mientras miran el espectáculo que traza la fuente de agua. Los rostros de ambas reflejan una paz y felicidad que poco se ven en cualquier persona. La chica de cabello azul es la que hace más conversación, mientras Nayuki luce un poco tímida.

-Oye, Nagi-chan, ¿Y Okazaki-san es… tu novio? –Le pregunta reuniendo toda la poca picardía que tiene. Nagisa se sonroja y mira en todas direcciones, rápidamente acorralada. -¿Lo es? –Se sorprende su prima. Nagisa asiente, primero lento y luego decididamente.

-Al principio me daba vergüenza decirlo, y creo que todavía me da un poco… pero… siento que de verdad amo a Tomoya con todo mi corazón… -Revela nerviosa. –¡Pero solo te cuento esto porque eres mi prima! –Mira de nuevo hacia los lados y mueve los hombros nerviosa. –Y si… ya somos novios… -En cuanto termina de hablar, Nayuki la abraza de repente, sorprendiéndola. –Nayu-chan…

-Me alegro por ti, Nagisa. –Mi felicidad es completa si tú también has alcanzado la felicidad.

-¿También? –Pregunta la castaña. – Nayu-chan… -Sonríe aliviada. –Me alegro por ti. Siempre supe que ustedes dos hacían una bonita pareja.

-Aunque pasaron muchas cosas para llegar a este punto… -La mira decidida. –Pero él se ha convertido en mi fuerza. En alguien en quien puedo depender a pesar de todo.

-Yo siento lo mismo con Tomoya-kun… -Dice emocionada. Las dos intercambian una sonrisa, y luego escuchan las voces de Tomoya y Yuuichi que se escuchan en la distancia. Ambas se levantan y salen a recibirlos, saludando con la mano a las amigas que vienen junto a ellos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Akio está sentado frente al jardín de su casa mientras fuma un cigarrillo. Exhala un poco de humo y luce un poco desanimado. Por su mente pasa un relámpago que le muestra a una Akiko joven llorando arrodillada en el piso, sin que él tenga el valor de acercársele. Hay un bote de jalea roto frente a ella.

-Akiko… -Musita para si.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

Hasta aquí este cap. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias a Hinagiku por ser la primera en comentar esta historia. Hagamos juntos que las series Key reciban la atención del fandom que se merecen. Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	3. El sueño de la llamada

Este cap quedó un poco corto. El próximo saldrá más largo, pero hasta entonces, aquí está este.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Todavía puede sentir el viento que pasa en medio de ellos, abrasándolos con el frío del anochecer. En una calle vacía, iluminada solo por un poste de luz, puede ver a su hermana menor sentada en el pavimento mientras llora encogida de hombros, contemplando un jarro de jalea roto, cuyo contenido ahora mancha de color amarillo el cemento del piso.

-A… Akiko… -Intenta hablarle, pero su mano tiembla. Por primera vez sintió que todo él no podía reunir la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a su hermana. –Akiko… -Extiende su mano hacia ella, quien solloza sin detenerse, todavía dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando intenta tocar su hombro, la joven reacciona violentamente, mirándolo con resentimiento e ira, mostrándole sus mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACERME ESTO?¡¿POR QUÉ? –Le gritó con voz amarga mientras sus lágrimas saltaban de su rostro, difuminándose en el aire. El choque que sintió al verla es tan fuerte que lo hace despertar sobresaltado, abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrando frente a ellos el techo de su habitación. Junto a él, una apacible Sanae está dormida, apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, descansando tranquilamente.

-Hmm… Akio-san… -Murmura la mujer en medio de sus sueños. Akio se siente aliviado al verla y la abraza más fuerte contra él.

-_Sanae… _-Piensa con una sonrisa, pero esta desparece cuando recuerda los ojos frustrados de su hermana de aquel día hace tantos años. –_Akiko…_

XOXOXOXOXO

Episodio 3

**El sueño de la llamada**

XOXOXOXOXO

Nayuki y Ayu se están quedando a dormir en la habitación de Nagisa, mientras a Yuuichi no le quedó más que irremediablemente compartir habitación con Tomoya, quien estaba más que dispuesto a decir que no, pero pensó que como él mismo estaba viviendo como invitado en la casa Furukawa, no tenía más opción que aceptar. Dentro de su cuarto, ambos están sentados en el piso, mirando sus respectivos futones, todavía un poco incómodos con el hecho de tener que compartir su hasta ahora espacio personal con otra persona.

-Mejor me hubiera quedado con Nayuki… -Piensa Yuuichi. Luego recuerda los relojes despertadores y se sacude la idea de la cabeza. –No, definitivamente mejor no.

-¿Te refieres al escándalo de esta mañana? –Inquiere Okazaki.

-Si. ¿Acaso necesitas una explicación más clara del fenómeno que el fenómeno mismo? –Le pregunta mientras le muestra un reloj despertador. –Tiene veinte más de estos en su mochila y siempre que va de viaje los lleva.

-Debe tener graves problemas con su enfermedad.

-No realmente… -Suspira mientras apoya la barbilla en un puño. –Con el tiempo hemos aprendido a salvar esa situación de varias maneras muy creativas. –Explica desganado.

-Ya veo… -Responde el peliazul. Los dos se quedan en silencio de nuevo. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Nagisa, ella y Nayuki se disculpan con Ayu, quien todavía está resentida por el incidente de su abandono ante el pan con jalea del apocalipsis.

-Uguu… si hubiesen probado esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo sabrían que ni con mil disculpas podré recuperarme. –Se queja la uguuer número uno.

-Pero será mejor no hablar de cosas tristes. –Interviene Nagisa. –Mejor hablemos de algo más alegre, ya que no nos veíamos en tanto tiempo, ehehe. –Hace su risita característica la Furukawa.

-¿Y de qué podría ser, Nagisa-san? –Inquiere Ayu, intentando animarse. Nagisa une las manos y sonríe ampliamente.

-¡De la gran familia Dango! –Dice mientras toda ella se ilumina de emoción.

-¿Are? ¿Todavía existen esas cosas? Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas te gustaban mucho. –Recuerda Nayuki, que se pone un dedo en la barbilla mientras le vienen a la mente imágenes de su infancia.

-¿Qué es la gran familia dango? –Pregunta Ayu, curiosa. Nayuki sonríe forzadamente sabiendo lo que viene a continuación.

-¡Eso no está nada bien! No saber lo que es la gran familia dango. –Nagisa parece muy seria. Luego cierra los ojos y empieza a cantar.- Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku… -Mientras la escuchan, Ayu mira con expresión interrogante a Nayuki, quien solo se encoge de hombros mostrándole una sonrisa.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Esto es muy interesante-nano. –Comenta Kotomi mientras admira la katana de Mai. La joven Ichinose está visitando a ésta y a Sayuri, habiéndoles llevado una cesta de bocadillos preparados en casa. –Parece que en verdad es una espada del período edo forjada a mano por artesanos del acero utilizando la técnica de Hanzo-nano. –Explica al devolverle el arma a su dueña. Mai la mira sin expresión, pero con ojos temblorosos que indican su emoción al escuchar la descripción tan precisa proporcionada por la joven genio.

-Sin duda Kotomi-san sabe mucho de las cosas, ahaha~. –Dice Sayuri. -¿Te gustaría un poco más de omelette? –Le pregunta mientras le acerca un plato. Kotomi asiente y toma un poco con sus palillos, llevándolos hasta su boca. Al probarlos hace un gesto de dulce sorpresa.

-Ohh… esto está delicioso-nano. –Dice con su actitud que la hace parecer niña pequeña. Sayuri sonríe complacida mientras Mai sigue comiendo en silencio. –Sayuri-san sabe cocinar muy bien. –Comenta con rubor en las mejillas.

-Pero estos panecillos que Kotomi-san hizo también están deliciosos. –Contesta la elegante joven. Mai asiente secundando la aseveración. La comida sigue desenvolviéndose al mismo paso lento de sus dos interlocutoras, Sayuri mostrando la paciencia que la caracteriza.

XOXOXOXOXO

De nuevo es el paisaje lleno de neblina, con solo oscuridad en la distancia. La joven de cabello blanco y alas rotas continúa llorando sentada con las piernas hacia los lados sobre un charco de sangre. Sus ojos rojos tiemblan como los de un animal sin lograr enfocar la vista en el frente, su respiración agitada y sudor rojo manchando su pálida piel, salpicando las hebras de su pelo. Sus sollozos son oídos por un joven que está de pie cerca de ella, sus pies sobre el líquido carmesí que la rodea, su rostro parcialmente oculto por la niebla.

-_¿Quién…? ¿quién es esta chica…? Nunca antes había soñado con ella… y aún así… siento como si la conociera de antes… de mucho antes… _-Reflexiona mientras su sombra cubre la espalda de la misteriosa persona. En ese instante sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un rostro familiar, y de espaldas a él aparece la chica del mundo de la ilusión, que va de la mano del muñeco de basura, pero su figura y su voz parecen venir de un mundo diferente.

-_Tú eres…_ -Profiere el joven que la observa. De repente se ve rodeado por las dos chicas misteriosas. La castaña del robot da un paso hacia el frente y extiende sus brazos hacia él.

-_¿Sabes lo que significa estar en este mundo? _–Le pregunta sin esperar una respuesta. Su escucha efectivamente no hace más que guardar silencio. La joven entonces mira con tristeza al aparente ángel de alas rotas que está llorando en el piso y luego le hace una mirada desesperada a la persona que la escucha. –_Significa que hay otros mundos que existen conectados a él… por favor… no dejes que el sueño desaparezca…_ -Le suplica antes de desvanecerse. El chico extiende su mano hacia ella pero ya no alcanza a tocarla, ha desaparecido. De inmediato siente el toque frío de una mano por detrás, la joven ensangrentada se ha movido de lugar y ahora lo toma de la mano, mostrándole de nuevo su aterradora mirada.

-_Ya no puedo soñar más…_ -Dice con voz desesperada. -_¡Ya no puedo soñar más!_ –Llora gritando. De inmediato, tanto Tomoya como Yuuichi se despiertan al mismo tiempo, cada uno sorprendido por el sueño, que parecen haber tenido ambos. La expresión de Tomoya es de preocupación y miedo, mientras que la de Yuuichi es de confusión, ya que es la primera vez que sueña con ambas entidades.

-_El sueño de hoy fue… diferente…_ -Piensa Tomoya. Se da la vuelta sobre su futón y encuentra la mirada de Yuuichi, cuya expresión demuestra que la pesadilla también ha pasado por él. -¿Un mal sueño? –Pregunta Okazaki, tratando de distraerse. Yuuichi se sienta sobre sus mantas y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

-Yo diría que si, aunque estoy acostumbrado a tener sueños malos. –Contesta sin mirarlo. Tomoya se queda confundido con sus palabras, pero no se atreve a preguntar su significado. Se deja caer acostado de espaldas de nuevo y se queda mirando hacia el techo, tratando de entender las palabras de la chica del robot, que por primera vez puede ver tan claramente, y que incluso esta vez le habló.

-_Esa chica… -_Piensa de nuevo.-_ No dejes que el sueño termine…_ -Le dijo en ese momento. Cierra los ojos anhelando soñar una respuesta para sus preguntas, pero la terrible mirada de la persona de cabello blanco no desaparece de sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Yuuichi muestra estar reflexionando sobre las mismas cosas, interesado en preguntarle a Tomoya su opinión, pero sin atreverse. Un rato después ambos han cerrado los ojos y luchan por conciliar un sueño que no llegaría tan fácilmente.

XOXOXOXOXO

Es de mañana en la panadería Furukawa. Akio ha terminado de hornear el pan de la mañana y ahora la familia toma el desayuno en el comedor. Sanae y Akiko son las encargadas de repartir la comida mientras Yuuichi, Tomoya, Nagisa, Nayuki y Ayu disfrutan de sus respectivos platos. La joven Furukawa es la que luce más animada por el día, mientras los dos jóvenes se ven desvelados por la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

-El día de hoy me gustaría que lleváramos a Nayuki y a los demás a ver a…

-No. –Contesta Tomoya casi de inmediato.

-¡Pero todavía no había dicho nada, Tomoya-kun! –Le reclama sorprendida y ligeramente molesta, detalle fácilmente confundible con inocencia tratándose de Nagisa.

-Ibas a decir que vamos a ir todos a ver el espectáculo de la gran familia dango, ¿no es verdad? –Contesta Okazaki. Nagisa se sonroja y de inmediato desvía la mirada moviendo los hombros, nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que… se trata de la familia dango… -Dice con un poco de vergüenza.

-Pues no es mala idea. –Interviene Sanae. –Después de todo son los favoritos de Nagisa, y últimamente no se ha escuchado mucho de los dangos en las tiendas o los comerciales.

-Eso es porque dejaron de ser populares hace mucho tiempo. –Agrega Tomoya.

-Es cierto. –Agrega Yuuichi. –Me parece que pasaron de moda casi al mismo tiempo que los conejos de nieve… -Levanta los ojos hacia arriba como recordando. Nayuki frunce el seño y niega con la cabeza.

-Ni los conejos de nieve ni los dangos han pasado todavía de moda, Yuuichi. –Hace tono de voz severo.

-Pues discúlpame por no seguir de cerca los productos luego que dejan de producirlos. –Contesta el castaño. Ayu hace un puchero y apoya a Nayuki y a Nagisa.

-A mi me gustan tanto los dangos como los conejos de nieve. –Luego recuerda algo.- ¡Oh!, pero me gusta más el taiyaki. –Dice contenta.

-Tu sangre está hecha de taiyaki molido. –Le dice Aizawa.

-Uguu… Yuuichi-kun ha vuelto a las andadas… -Dice con ojos llorosos.

-Cuando ustedes eran niños jugaban mucho con esas cosas. –Comenta Akiko. Akio se dispone a hacer un chiste, pero al ver el rostro tan calmado de su hermana no puede evitar recordar nuevamente su joven rostro lleno de lágrimas en su sueño.

-_¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?_? –Le reclamó en es momento.

-Hey, viejo, ya te tardaste con meter tu cuchara. –Lo llama Tomoya.

-¿Eh? Si, bueno… -Contesta distraído. Okazaki se extraña de su actitud, y nota que el viejo dedica una mirada rápida a su hermana, que luce como si jamás cambiase su cara amable. En ese momento el joven siente ser invadido por otro relámpago, reacción que comparte con Yuuichi, ambos percibiendo que el otro sintió lo mismo esta ocasión. Sin embargo, no alcanzan intercambiar palabras cuando ambos se ven observando una escena de muchos años atrás. Un Akio joven está apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de un aula de clase, fumando. La puerta se abre y él cae hacia atrás, pero logra recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer.

-¿Si? –Pregunta la joven que abre la puerta. Akio se sonroja al verla tan de cerca, retrocediendo instintivamente un paso.

-¿Quién es, Sana-chan? –Se escucha la voz de Akiko desde atrás. Ella y Kouko se asoman para ver al hermano de la primera en escena. -¿Onii-chan? –Pregunta la pelimorada, sorprendida.

-Ara, Furukawa-kun, bienvenido. –Lo recibe Sanae, haciendo la mirada amable que conservaría hasta la actualidad. Akio traga un poco de saliva y trata de actuar lo más calmado posible.

-Solo… venía a dar una vuelta… -Dice mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Ah, si? Pues adelante. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. –Lo invita Sanae. Akio entra cuidadosamente, sin saber desatando el destino de los dos. Tanto Tomoya como Yuuichi parecen todavía estar observando el sueño del recuerdo…

(Continuará)


	4. Los dos soñadores

Ante él se abre un paisaje que parece extenderse hacia un infinito de campos verdes y cielo azul. Camina tan rápido como sus piernas de metal se lo permiten para poder contemplar la nueva ola de bolas de luz que brotan del aire y se elevan a las nubes, rodeándolos en un espectáculo de tranquilidad. La chica que siempre está junto a él lo mira con emoción.

-¿Te gustan las luces?

-_Si, me gustan._ –Pienso para mi, más como no puede entenderme, me limito a asentir.

-Ya veo. –Contesta ella, emocionada. –A mi también me gustan mucho. –Observa mientras intenta tocar una, pero ésta atraviesa su mano. –Sin embargo, últimamente algo no es igual…_ -_Al decir esto mira hacia una esfera roja que en vez de ascender, viene cayendo del cielo hasta topar en la tierra, esparciéndose sobre ella.

-_Un tipo de luz desconocida…_ -Repite el muñeco.- _Una luz que no se siente como las demás… una luz roja que me transmite una sensación extraña…_

-¿Te asusta? –Inquiere la joven castaña. El muñeco asiente de nuevo.

-A mi también. –Mira hacia el cielo y se da cuenta de que más como esa poco a poco caen de una nube negra que ha comenzado a formarse en ese mundo. –Pero no desaparecerán tan fácilmente. –Observa mientras como copos de nieve las nuevas invasoras descienden a su mundo. –No lo harán…

-_No lo harán. –_Repite el muñeco en sus pensamientos. –_Pero no permitiré que te hagan daño… lo juro…_ -Piensa al sentir su nuevo mundo amenazado una vez más. En ese instante tiene una visión rápida de una mujer de cabello blanco dándoles la espalda, pero al instante siguiente ya no está. El muñeco de basura guarda silencio, tratando de comprender el significado de lo que le sucede.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Episodio 4**

Los dos soñadores

XOXOXOXOXO

-Tomoya-kun, Nagisa-chan, buenos días. –Ante los saludados está Kotomi, de pie frente a la puerta Furukawa, vestida con su ropa para pasear. Tanto Tomoya como Nagisa continúan todavía en pijama al ser apenas las seis de la mañana en sábado, día en que los padres de Nagisa generalmente no hacen pan.

-Kotomi… -Musita Tomoya, sorprendido y somnoliento a la vez. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-No es que nos quejemos de verte, es más, eres una amiga muy querida para nosotros, pero estoy de acuerdo con Tomoya-kun en que hoy te apareces por aquí muy temprano. –Agrega Nagisa.

-¿Tiene que parecer que te disculpas por cada cosa que dices? –Reprende Tomoya a su novia.

-Hehehe. –Profiere su risita la castaña mientras hace un gesto de disculpa. Kotomi los mira a ambos como si no entendiera de lo que están hablando, lo cual muy probablemente es el caso. Sin embargo la pelimorada les hace un puchero de inconformidad.

-Moo, Tomoya-kun, Nagisa-chan, no me digan que de verdad no se acuerdan-nano. –Los reprende con mirada severa (tan severa como puede ser Kotomi). –Quedamos en que hoy iríamos junto con Tsukimiya-san a ver a los osos panda en el zoológico.

-Si, estoy seguro de que así es… -Responde Tomoya. –Pero Kotomi… el zoológico abre hasta dentro de tres horas… –La regaña con cara de sueño, a lo que ella contesta con tristeza en la cara.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no vienes a desayunar? –La invita a pasar Nagisa. En ese instante se da cuenta de que detrás de Kotomi, a un par de metros de la entrada, también están Mai y Sayuri.

-¿Are? –Profiere Tomoya. –Ustedes… ustedes son las amigas de Minase-san y Aizawa, ¿no es así?

-Si, así es, Okazaki-san. –Contesta Sayuri, elegante y refinada. Mai le hace un gesto tan serio como solo ella puede hacer, lo que lo pone un poco nervioso.

-No hay problema. –Insiste Nagisa con su tranquilidad acostumbrada. -Será un gusto que nos acompañen a desayunar.

-Yo todavía tengo la duda de por qué están aquí tan temprano… -Dice Tomoya, pero su novia lo ignora al mismo tiempo que invita a las tres chicas a pasar. –Yare, yare… -Profiere al seguirlas hacia el interior de la casa.

XOXOXOXO

Años antes

Es de mañana en la casa Furukawa. Akio y Akiko están sentados a la mesa, desayunando, ambos ya vestidos con sus uniformes de la escuela. El joven de ojos amarillos devora las tostadas hechas por su hermana, untándoles jalea de fresa antes de llevárselas a la boca. La joven de cabello morado realiza la misma acción, pero con movimientos mucho más recatados que los de él, dándole pequeños bocados al pan dorado.

-¿Vendrás al club de nuevo el día de hoy, hermano? –Inquiere la pacífica joven. Akio desvía la mirada dando un suspiro de confusión. Al escuchar la pregunta lo único que recuerda es el rostro sonriente de la amiga de Akiko.

-_¿Eres Furukawa-san, verdad? Es un gusto, pasa y mira lo que quieras._ –Le dijo en ese instante.

-No lo se. Fui ayer porque tú me lo pediste, pero realmente no tengo interés en la enseñanza o en el teatro, y esos parecen ser los dos únicos temas de conversación para esa chica.

-¿Te refieres a Sanae-chan? –Pregunta sonriente. -¿O acaso a Kouko-chan? A las dos les interesa ser profesoras cuando se gradúen de la escuela.

-Ehh… -Profiere con cierto interés. Piensa en Sanae vestida de maestra y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

-No dudo que en verdad le queda ese papel. –Comenta divertido. –Tiene cara de una de esas maestras despistadas que se resbalarían con un pedazo de tiza si estuviese tirado en el piso.

-No se lo que estás imaginando, pero de seguro no es nada bueno. –Observa la pelimorada. –Por cierto. –Cambia de tema, llamando su atención. –Mamá nos escribió una carta, llegó esta mañana. –La toma entre sus manos y se la pasa sobre la mesa. –Te manda muchos saludos a ti también.

-¿Ah si? Pues que bueno. –Le dice sin tomar el papel. A los pocos momentos, Akiko desiste y coloca el documento a un lado de ella.

-Onii-chan, sabes que las cosas salieron así porque esa era la única forma. –Trata de explicarle de nuevo su hermana menor. –Deberías responderle tú también, es mamá después de todo.

-Akiko. –La mira con cierto enojo. –A ninguno de ellos le interesamos en lo más mínimo. –Aprieta los puños, proyectando agresividad. Ella lo conoce bien, por lo que soporta su cambio de actitud, compartiendo su punto de vista en gran medida. –Los dos se conforman con mandarnos dinero para vivir por nuestra cuenta mientras ellos hacen de su vida lo que se les pega la gana… ¡y eso me enferma!

-Onii-chan… -Le dice un poco deprimida. Akio se da cuenta de que su hermana no tiene la culpa, así que suspira y se calma.

-Perdóname, Akiko.

-No, en parte tienes razón. –Sostiene la carta entre sus manos. –Sin embargo… -Abraza el papel contra su pecho. –Me gusta tener la ilusión de que nos aman… -Cierra sus ojos y se esfuerza en sonreír. Akio la mira enojado y a los pocos momentos desvía la mirada.

-Será mejor irnos o llegarás tarde a la escuela, señora delegada. –Cambia de tema una vez más.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, onii-chan. –Contesta retomando su sonrisa habitual, expresión que grabó en su rostro como única defensa ante un mundo hostil que parece haberlos olvidado a ambos.

XOXOXOXOX

En la casa de las gemelas Fujibayashi, la hermana menor está preparando una caja de bentos en la cocina mientras la mayor pierde el tiempo mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Kyou luce particularmente desanimada al saber que no solo van a salir con Nagisa y Tomoya, sino con los primos de esta. Da un pequeño suspiro de resignación y se dispone a ir a ayudar a su hermana, sin embargo, un segundo antes de hacerlo logra distinguir en la calle frente a la puerta de entrada a una joven de cabello blanco, mirándola con sus grandes ojos rojos abiertos y fijos en ella.

-¡¿Huh? –Profiere sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo, onee-chan? –Pregunta Ryou, acercándose al escuchar a su hermana. Kyou le da una mirada fugaz y luego se dirige de nuevo hacia la calle, sin embargo la extraña figura ha desaparecido de su vista.

-No, no es nada. Solo pensé haber visto algo. Vamos, te ayudaré con esas cajas. –Le dice mientras se pone de pie y la sigue, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia el lugar ahora vacío donde contempló la extraña figura. –_Lo que vi fue, ciertamente…_ -Recuerda la figura de la joven. –_Creo que me afectó ver tantas películas de terror…_

-¿De verdad estás bien, onee-chan? –Insiste Ryou, que percibe el cambio de actitud de su regularmente segura y confiada hermana mayor. Kyou se limita a sonreir para distraer la sagacidad de la joven.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ryou? Claro que estoy bien, no es como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo así, ¡jajajajaja! –Se pone las manos en la cintura para reír a carcajadas para aparentar calma.

-Ahora me preocupas todavía más… -Insiste la joven de cabello corto con una gota en la cabeza. Un momento después ambas han recuperado su actitud regular.

-Hay que darse prisa. Kotomi quedó de pasar por ellos y vernos en el lugar de siempre. –Le dice ya más calmada. Ryou se limita a asentir con entusiasmo.

-Lo que tú digas, onee-chan. –Asiente obediente. Ambas se preparan para salir.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Are? –Yuuichi ha abierto los ojos, encontrando el cielo azul en vez del techo de la habitación. -¿Qué? –Se sienta de golpe, sorprendido. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que está sentado en medio de un parque con juegos infantiles, acostado en la piscina de arena. -¿Do… dónde estoy? –Profiere poniéndose de pie. Aún está en pijama, y lo extraño es que no reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra. –Moo… seguramente fue una broma del tal Okazaki. –Recuerda su cara seria la noche anterior, cuando ambos tuvieron la misma pesadilla al mismo tiempo. Comienza a caminar hacia el sendero cuando ve que dos niños de primaria lo están observando con curiosidad. Ambos tienen el cabello azul, una es una niña que usa cola de caballo, que luce ojos amarillos, el otro es un chico de cabello y ojos azul claros, ambos vistiendo uniforme de marinero.

-Hola, ¿me podrían decir cómo llego a la Panadería Furukawa? –Pregunta amablemente, pero obtiene como respuesta una cara seria por parte de la chica, que se pone en actitud protectora entre él y el niño que la acompaña. -¿Huh? –Profiere el castaño sin entender. -¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá dice que no debemos hablar con extraños sospechosos en la calle. –Le dice seria. A él le sale una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ciertamente me veo como un extraño sospechoso… -Se rasca la mejilla mientras piensa. –Pero solo quiero saber una dirección.

-No recuerdo que halla ninguna panadería con ese nombre. –Comenta el niño. Su amiga se vuelve menos agresiva al ver que el chico ha decidido ayudar al desconocido sospechoso.

-Es verdad, no recuerdo ninguna panadería que se llame así, y eso que a mi me gusta mucho el pan. –Le dice mientras fija sus ojos amarillos en una tienda a la distancia.

-No puede ser… si eso es así, quiere decir que incluso me vinieron a perder a otro pueblo… ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-Es la ciudad de Hikarizaka. Lo vimos en la escuela. –Contesta la niña.

-Sin duda es el nombre de la ciudad donde vive Nagisa… -Razona para si.

-Oye, Misae-chan, ese tipo está hablando solo… -Le dice su amigo en el oído.

-Lo se, Yuu-kun; por eso te decía que no era buena idea hablar con él. –Lo reprende la pequeña Misae.

-Tal vez un policía pueda ayudarle. –Sugiere Yuu-kun. –Podemos llevarlo con uno si quiere. No me gustaría que se llevara malos recuerdos de esta ciudad, y de nosotros, los niños que son la juventud del mañana.

-Ah, sería de mucha ayuda. –Responde agradecido Aizawa. –Si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que quien me hizo esto fue Makoto. –Dice para sí de nuevo mientras sigue a los niños. Cuando van por la acera ve pasar un automóvil con diseño de los años ochenta en perfecto estado, lo que llama su atención. –Fiu, mantener uno de esos hoy en día debe ser difícil.

-¿Díficil? ¿Así de complicado es mantener un automóvil? –Pregunta de nuevo Yuu.

-Bueno tú sabes, las partes que ya no se fabrican y esas cosas. –Contesta casualmente, cuando en ese instante pasan tres automóviles más de un estilo similar, lo que lo deja un poco confundido. –No me había percatado del aire clásico de la ciudad. –Mira las casas a su alrededor, los árboles, los postes y los semáforos, todo se ve antiguo y reciente a la vez.

-De verdad que se debe haber golpeado la cabeza. –Observa Misae.

-Pero no le des un Misae kick, Misae-chan, quedaría todavía más lastimado. –Intercede por él el chico mientras ella se cruza de brazos. En ese instante Yuuichi se sorprende cuando cruzan caminos con dos estudiantes de instituto que asocia casi de inmediato con personas que ya conoce.

-A… ¿Akiko-san? –Se detiene en seco al ver a la joven de saco amarillo y falda azul. Ella se da vuelta de inmediato al escuchar su nombre, dejándole ver a Yuuichi que se trata de una joven un poco menor que él. Akio también voltea y de igual forma lo reconoce.

-¿Huh? –Profiere sorprendido.

-_Yuuichi…_ -Escucha una voz que lo llama. De repente ya no puede escuchar las voces de Misae y Yuu, que parecen preocupados por él, ni de Akiko, que ha comenzado a hablarle, pero hasta él solo llega silencio. –_Yuuichi…_ -La voz lo llama de nuevo.

-Espera, no, ¡es Akiko-san! ¡Y el viejo Akio! –Trata de caminar hacia ellos cuando sus imágenes se distorsionan y se difuminan en la oscuridad. Cuando todo queda negro, logra ver claramente la figura de cabello blanco que sostiene entre sus manos un orbe luminoso similar a los que existen en el mundo separado. Lo mira con odio y procede a aplastarlo. -¡Espera! –La llama apurado, pero al levantarse y tocarla se da cuenta de que a quien alcanzó es a Nayuki, que desde hace un momento intentaba despertarlo en su habitación.

-Yuu… ichi… -Repite la peliazul. Cuando él intentó coger el orbe de las manos de la aparición, terminó poniendo la mano sobre uno de los orbes de Nayuki, que ahora está ruborizada mientras la mano de él aprieta su pecho. –Yuuichi… no es el momento… -Le suplica ella, incapaz de soltarse por su propia voluntad. Pasan varios momentos hasta que el castaño se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

-Nayuki… -Suspira aliviado. –Me alegra verte… tuve un sueño muy extraño que…

-¡Yuuichi! –Le reclama más roja todavía. Yuuichi se da cuenta y de inmediato suelta su mano de ella, contagiándose del color tomate de su piel.

-Oh, yo… lo siento mucho, no quería, ed… este… yo… -Mira a todos lados, aún un poco confundido. Aquel sueño fue tan real que no parecía un sueño, sino la misma realidad. Sus dudas avanzan vertiginosamente por su mente hasta que la joven que lo acompaña pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas para calmarlo.

-Ya está. –Le sonríe. –Yuuichi.

-Nayuki…

-¡Fight!-dayo. –Le hace su sonrisa característica, procediendo a abrazarlo en silencio. Él la abraza sin pronunciar palabra, quedándose así por un momento. Sin embargo, no deja de pensar en lo real que todo eso le pareció.

-_Sin duda esos eran Akiko-san y su hermano, pero…_

No puede terminar sus pensamientos cuando Tomoya abre la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a la pareja abrazada. El Okazaki vuelve a ver en otra dirección, sonriendo de lado al haber descubierto la relación.

-Chiss… -Profiere para saludar. –Ya los estamos esperando para ir. –Dice mientras se da la vuelta y se aleja. La pareja Kanon se queda ruborizada al verse descubierta de un modo tan obvio; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos puede evitar soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas al respecto.

-¿Qué estabas soñando, Yuuichi? –Pregunta Nayu.

-Era muy extraño… -Dice él, reflexivo. –Pero no vale la pena preocuparse por un sueño, vamos de una vez.

-Si. –Contesta sonriente ella.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kyou es la primera en salir de su casa mientras Ryou está terminando de cargar unas cosas en su mochila. La pelimorada respira el aire de la mañana con tranquilidad, contenta de ver nuevamente a Nagisa, y a Tomoya, a quien poco a poco está terminando de aceptar solo como amigo, deseando dentro de su corazón el ser por lo menos la mejor amiga que ellos puedan tener.

-Ahh… este es un buen día en verdad. –Llena sus pulmones de aire fresco y exhala de nuevo. –No hay nada mejor que esto. –Dice tranquila. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desaparece al ver frente a ella a Tomoyo Sakagami, que ha aparecido de la nada y ahora está de pie en el extremo opuesto del pasaje.

-¿Tú? –Pregunta al verla. A pesar de sus últimas experiencias, todavía guarda cierto recelo hacia la joven de cabello gris, siendo que es ésta quien no la soporta a ella en primer lugar. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Tomoya también te invitó? –Pregunta levemente despectiva, casi orientada a la rivalidad. Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver que sin mediar palabra alguna, Tomoyo sale corriendo hacia ella y le lanza una patada redonda que apenas logra evitar estirando su espalda hacia atrás y bajando la cabeza, logrando observar el paso sónico del pie de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA! –Le pregunta furiosa, pero lo único que consigue es una nueva oleada de golpes en su dirección, los que esta vez logra detener al propinarle ella un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual la empuja contra el piso, cayendo boca arriba.

-¡ONEE-CHAN! –Grita Ryou, que viene corriendo desde el interior de la casa, asustada. -¡Sakagami-san! –Se lleva las manos a la boca al verla. -¿Qué pasó aquí? –Mira que Kyou está golpeada del rostro y se sostiene el brazo derecho, adolorida. -¡Onee-chan, estás herida! –La joven de cabello corto intenta tocar a su hermana, pero ésta la detiene con una mano.

-Estoy bien, Ryou. –Le dice sin mirarla, sus ojos todavía clavados en Tomoyo, que parece estar consciente, pero no se mueve luego del golpe. –Oye, tú. Dime qué rayos te pasó, ¿por qué hiciste esto tan de repente? –Inquiere molesta.

-Takafumi… -Profiere en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-¿Takafumi? –Inquiere Ryou.

-Takafumi… -Repite ella, sus ojos se repente desbordan lágrimas. –Si reúno los orbes, entonces Takafumi… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de desmayarse. Kyou siente un aliento frío tras ella y se da la vuelta, encontrando por un segundo al espectro blanco, que desaparece tan rápido como se proyectó. Ambas miran a Tomoyo, que respira agitada y tiene una expresión impropia de ella.

-Algo muy raro está pasando aquí, Ryou. –Se inclina cerca de Tomoyo. –Ayúdame a llevarla a la casa. Tendremos que hablarle a Tomoya sobre esto. –Dice mientras ambas hacen equipo para levantar a la joven.

-Onee-chan… -Musita su hermana, que todavía observa preocupada los moretones que ahora luce Kyou sobre su piel. –_Orbes…_ -Repite recordando el orbe de luz que alcanzó a ver cerca de Tomoya en una ocasión. – ¿_Acaso…?_

XOXOXOXOXO

Nagisa y el resto del grupo ya han salido de la casa y están de camino al zoológico. Nagisa va tímidamente de la mano de Tomoya, quien luce un poco más casual al respecto. Por su lado, Yuuichi va empujando a Ayu, quien se limita a comer alegremente una pieza de taiyaki preparada especialmente para ella por Akiko. Nayuki conversa con Kotomi y Mai y Sayuri estiran sus cuellos emocionadas esperando ver a algún animal por encima de la cerca del parque.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos rodeados de tanta gente, ¿no lo crees, Nagisa? –Comenta el peliazul.

-Si, así es, y estoy muy contenta por eso. –Contesta con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos-días, Nagisa-chan, Okazaki! –Sale a su paso Sunohara, quien hace un baile girando en un pie para luego quedar en pose de bailarín de ballet.

-Espero que podamos ver al cocodrilo que estaba hundido la última vez. –Le dice Tomoya a su novia.

-Si, aunque a mi todavía me da un poco de miedo. –Le responde animada.

-Ara, vamos, se trata solo de un animal enjaulado. Si lo comparas con el animal horrible que tu prima siempre va abrazando, un cocodrilo es más lindo. –Le explica levantando el dedo índice. Sin darse cuenta ambos pasan de lado al rubio sin siquiera notar su presencia.

-¡OIGAN QUE LES ESTOY HABLANDO! –Se da la vuelta y les reclama con un grito de dolor. –Y yo que pensaba que eran mis amigos… sniff… -Comienza a llorar a torrentes por los ojos.

-¿No te olvidas de algo, Sunohara? –Lo vuelve a ver su amigo.

-¡Y un asiento de baño!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto Ayu como Nayuki, Mai y Sayuri lo observan caras de lástima y miedo.

-Mai… -Se esconde Sayuri tras su amiga, que de inmediato lleva su mano hasta su cintura, buscando una espada que no está presente, pero fulminando a Sunohara con la mirada.

-Este joven, sin duda… -Lo recuerda Nayuki, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. –Es el que Mai-san ya había pateado una vez.

-¡Oh, cierto! –Apoya Yuuichi. –Fue un superbatazo especial de Mai que le lanzó una chica al mandarlo por los aires.

-¿Are? –Se detiene Tomoya. -¿Y quién lo mandó volando?

-Hmm… era una chica, pero no recuerdo bien como era. Solo se que tiraba unas patadas muy poderosas. –Hace un gesto de estar recordando un dato importante.

-Pero… yo… -Musita el rubio al ver a todas mirándolo con asco y horror. Sus lágrimas no se detienen.

-¿Se tratará de Tomoyo? –Le pregunta Tomoya a Nagisa. –La descripción concuerda.

-Seguramente si-desu. –Contesta educadamente la joven. –Sakagami-san es muy famosa en la ciudad por eso.

-Según lo que Aizawa ha dicho de ti, seguramente se llevaría muy bien contigo, Kawasumi. –Le dice el joven a la guerrera. Ella lo observa con seriedad al extremo de hacerlo desistir de su intento de plática. Cuando se dispone a ver hacia el frente, ya cerca de la entrada, una palpitación lo hace temblar, obligándolo a llevarse una mano al pecho por el dolor. -¡AAAAGHHH! –Grita al tiempo que se arrodilla cae al piso.

-¡Tomoya-kun! –Nagisa de inmediato se arrodilla junto a él para ayudarlo, pero éste se mueve sin control, gritando y sujetándose el pecho al punto de rasgarse la camisa. -¡¿Qué te pasa, Tomoya-kun? –Llora su novia, desesperada. En ese instante Mai interviene dando una patada encima de Tomoya, luego de lo cual se crea un cráter de mediana profundidad en la pared del zoológico.

-¡Sayuri! –Le indica rápidamente su amiga. Esta asiente y le lanza el paraguas que llevaba, el cual Mai rápidamente empuña como arma.

-¡Mai! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿¡Acaso es otro de los demonios?

-¡¿Demonios? –Inquieren a la vez Ayu y Nayuki. Nagisa no deja de sostener a Tomoya, quien todavía parece sufrir, pero que se queja menos que antes.

-No, esto es algo diferente. –Sus ojos se entrecierran. –Esto no es un demonio…

-Mai… -Musita Sayuri, que se lleva las manos al pecho, nerviosa.

-Yuuichi. –Llama la peliazul al protagonista Kanon.

-¡Si! –De inmediato salta a su lado Aizawa. -¿Qué haremos? ¿Todavía sigue allí? –Mira en todas direcciones, como apuntando a ciegas.

-Tomoya-kun… ¡Tomoya-kun! –Le grita Nagisa, mientras él ahora está con la mirada perdida, como si se hubiese quedado inconsciente. Sus ojos están abiertos pero no reflejan ninguna emoción. A los pocos momentos, Mai deja su posición de combate y vuelve a ver a Tomoya, igual que Yuuichi, quien de repente siente una punzada profunda en el ojo derecho, el que se sostiene con fuerza para soportar el dolor.

-Ughh…

-¡Yuuichi! –Le dice Nayuki.

-¡Yuuichi-kun! –Lo llama también Ayu.

-Puedo… verlo… -Musita Yuuichi. –Okazaki… -Okazaki ya no está aquí… -Mira hacia el frente como si estuviese en un lugar completamente diferente. –Él está… en ese lugar…

-¡Yuuichi! –Lo ayudan sus amigas.

-¡Tomoya-kun! –Lo llama Kotomi, que está al lado de Nagisa.

-¡Tomoya-kun! ¡Tomoya-kun! ¡Tomoya-kun! –Le grita la joven de los dangos. Su voz llega hasta las profundidades de la oscuridad que lo rodea, perdiéndose a su alrededor como un eco en la nada.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-_No puedo sentir nada… no hay aire… no hay peso… no puedo sentir mi propia existencia… _-La voz de Tomoya resuena en la oscuridad. De repente se ve a si mismo cayendo lentamente, casi flotando. –_Nagisa… puedo oír su voz… pero se aleja…_

_-¡Tomoya-kun!_

_-Ah, Nagisa… _-De repente se distingue que la joven blanca lo está abrazando con fuerza, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-_Tú estás lleno de luces…_ -Susurra con emoción.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tomoya abre los ojos. Está acostado en la misma piscina de arena en la que Yuuichi despertó la última vez. Misae y Yuu-kun lo están observando con curiosidad.

-Debería decirle a mamá que este parque se está convirtiendo en dormitorio de vagos. –Comenta la niña peliazul.

-Si, aunque el de hoy en la mañana daba más miedo que este. –Agrega Yuu. Tomoya reacciona bruscamente tocándose con premura, lo que espanta a los chicos que lo miran.

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Donde! ¡Nagisa! –Es lo único que alcanza a decir. Tanto Misae como Yuu lo observan un poco curiosos al ver que en realidad no tiene cara de malo. No como el que llegó antes.

-¿Nagisa? En realidad estamos muy lejos del mar. Al menos el otro buscaba algo que está mas a la mano. –Dice la niña. Tomoya mira a su alrededor y reconoce el parque en el que siempre juega béisbol con el viejo y con Nagisa, pero todo luce un poco diferente.

-¿Estaba aquí? –Se pregunta, extrañado. -¡Nagisa! ¡Kotomi! –Llama a sus amigas, sin obtener respuesta. Vuelve a ver al frente y se da cuenta de los niños que lo observan, llamándole la atención la niña.

-¿Mei? –Pregunta al ver el parecido con la hermana de Sunohara. –No, eres un poco más pequeña que ella… -La mira de reojo y ve al niño, ambos le resultan bastante conocidos. –Aún así, ¿no los he visto a ustedes en algún lado?

-Misae-chan, Yuu-kun, no es buena idea que se queden a jugar después de clases, su mamá debe estar esperándolos en casa. –Los llama una voz conocida. Tomoya vuelve su mirada hacia la persona que les habló al reconocer el tono de su voz.

-Sanae…-san… -Ante él está una chica un año más joven que él, pero que sigue siendo casi idéntica a la madre de Nagisa. Luego reacciona a los nombres que acaba de escuchar. -¡¿Misae-san! ¡¿Yoshino-san?

-¿Are? ¿Le conocemos de algún lado? –Pregunta Sanae, que discretamente se acerca de forma protectora hacia los niños. Tomoya se pone la mano en la frente y los mira nervioso sin entender lo que está pasando.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

-Tomoya-kun no despierta… -Le dice una preocupada Nagisa a Sanae, quien la abraza.

-Okazaki no está en este mundo. –Dice Yuuichi, que todavía se sostiene el ojo con la mano. Nayuki está a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

-La teoría del mundo separado… -Recuerda Kotomi mientras encuentra unos viejos papeles.

-¿Quién es este tipo? –Le pregunta un malcarado joven Akio a Akiko y a Sanae, que acompañan a Tomoya.

-El viejo será el viejo aunque esté joven… -Piensa el protagonista.

-Yo… la vi… en mi sueño… -Explica Ayu. –Ella quiere terminar con los sueños…

El muñeco de basura mira hacia el cielo, donde poco a poco las luces brillantes se tiñen de rojo. La niña del mundo de ilusión lo toma de la mano.

-Todo estará bien…

XOXOXOXOXO

¡Tachán! Me tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero aquí está ya el nuevo cap. Ahora por fin la trama ya despegó, así que será fácil publicar un poco más seguido. Espero que les haya gustado, y si puedes deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hinagiku-san (imagino la voz de Hayate cuando te pongo así), lo de Makoto, pues no está completamente descartado, pero ya veremos. Ahora si, hasta pronto.


	5. Un cuento de hace veinte años

La Kanna que se menciona en este cap es de hecho Kannabi no Mikoto de Air. Este fic intenta enlazar las tres realidades de Key como parte de una sola historia.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Sa… Sa… Sa… ¿Sanae-san? –Profiere el recién llegado. La joven castaña, de cabello largo hasta la cintura y de expresión inocente pero madura, permanece junto a los dos niños que lo recibieron al despertar, y que muy posiblemente sean las versiones infantiles de Misae-san y Yoshino-san. La joven parpadea al escuchar su nombre y ver la confusión del pobre joven, que parece estar viendo una realidad que no es la suya.

-¿Cómo me conoce usted? ¿Ya habíamos hablado de algún lado? –Arquea la cabeza en interrogante. Los ojos de Tomoya tiemblan mientras examina la cara de su interlocutora. Sanae-san nunca aparentó pasar de los 25 años, y menos de la edad real que se supone debería tener, pero por alguna razón la que está frente a él luce como una chica de dieciséis años, viste el mismo uniforme que Nagisa y las demás, y parece no conocerlo. Las expresiones de recelo de Misae y Yuu-kun también parecen tenerlo bastante sorprendido. Sanae se percata de su estado de ánimo y de inmediato cambia su modo a una sonrisa agradable. -¿Cuál es su nombre? Si nos dice lo que busca tal vez podamos ayudarlo. –Ofrece amablemente. Misae y Yoshino asienten en aprobación.

-Eh… ara, si, yo… mi nombre… es Okazaki. Okazaki Tomoya. –Saluda haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Okazaki-san. Mi nombre es Inoue Sanae-desu. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Ahh… si… -Es lo único que alcanza a articular el joven.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Episodio 5**

Un cuento de hace veinte años

XOXOXOXOXO

Es la panadería Furukawa. El grupo Kanon mas Kotomi están en la sala de la casa, mientras Tomoya está siendo atendido por un doctor acompañado por Nagisa y Sanae, con Akio apoyado en la pared contraria observándolo. La joven de los dangos le cambia un trapo de agua fría de la frente y se queda tomándolo de la mano.

-Tomoya-kun… -Musita al verlo. El doctor le quita el estetoscopio del pecho, mira a Sanae y niega levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente, doctor? –Pregunta la madre Furukawa.

-No lo se. –Dice bajando la cabeza. –No encuentro nada mal con él. No fiebre, no frío, nada. Es como si solo estuviera durmiendo… -Le dice sin dejar de mirarlo. Tomoya visiblemente se encuentra más que durmiendo, pero el doctor no tiene una razón para explicarlo. –Tampoco parece haber caído en coma, ya que presenta respuestas a los estímulos nerviosos.

-Noo… Sanae-san… Sanae-san… -Musita mientras se retuerce de nuevo. Nagisa lo sujeta por los hombros mientras lucha por no derramar lágrimas.

-Es como si estuviese atrapado en una pesadilla. –Infiere Sanae.

-Podría definirlo de esa forma. –Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, Akio se dispone a acompañarlo. –Le dejaré un par de estimulantes para ver si con eso logramos hacerlo reaccionar. –Escribe una receta y se la da en la mano al pelirrojo, que la toma en las manos y mira hacia el piso. –Desde el piso de abajo, Kotomi y Nayuki solo ven pasar al doctor al salir de la casa, acompañado de Akio, que aparentemente va directo a comprar las medicinas encomendadas, pasándolas a ellas de largo sin decir una sola palabra.

-Me preocupa mucho Tomoya-kun-nano. –Comenta la pelimorada.

-Y no solo él… -Dirige la cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de la cual Yuuchi descansa. –Yuuichi… -Musita en su voz lenta y llena de sentimiento. Ahí, Ayu está sentada en su silla de ruedas mientras observa a Yuuichi reposar sobre la cama con una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo que le duele.

-Yuuichi-kun… -Musita la chica genki. -¿Cómo va el dolor? –Pregunta intentando animarlo. El joven parpadea con el ojo que todavía tiene abierto y trata de hacer una sonrisa lo más convincente que puede.

-La verdad no mucho. Pero más importante que eso, Ayu… -Su pupila se dirige hacia ella, a quien encuentra en una actitud tan confundida como la suya. –No, no es nada. –Vuelve a ver al techo.

-Es por ella, ¿no es así? –Ayu de repente parece saber más de lo que aparenta. –Es por la chica de cabello blanco. –Sus ojos serios le transmiten a Aizawa que su acompañante no bromea, y que posiblemente sabe de las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo.

-Ayu… ¿Qué sabes tú de esa chica? –Le pregunta curioso. -¿La has visto? –Se pone más serio, recordando que pudo ver una imagen de ella abrazando a Tomoya mientras éste se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

-Vaya… -Ahora su expresión es más sensible. –Creo que sí adiviné después de todo. –Le muestra su empatía mientras se acomoda más cerca de la cama. Mira hacia la ventana y parece fascinarse con la luz del sol que se filtra por ella.

-Yo también lo vi, Yuuichi. –Agrega Mai, que está entrando por la puerta, inmediatamente cerrándola tras ella. –Esa cosa no es un espíritu de este mundo. –Vuelve a ver a Ayu, quien la vuelve a ver solo como reafirmación de sus propias palabras.

-¿No es de este mundo? –Inquiere él. –Pero… ¡Ayu, debes decirme lo que sepas! –Se agita de repente, lo que le causa dolor de nuevo en el ojo. -¡Ugh!

-No es bueno que te muevas. –Sugiere la espadachina. Ayu aprieta los puños y los mira a ambos.

-A ella la vi… hace mucho tiempo… y hace muy poco… -Cierra los ojos y recuerda la visión del cielo azul que se expande hasta el infinito, sobre cuyas nubes flota con las alas blancas extendidas una joven de cabello azul largo. –En un lugar donde solo podemos esperar… -El cielo azul cambia y se convierte en un mar de hielo, lleno de reflejos e ilusiones, la chica de alas blancas permanece en posición fetal, con una niña pelirroja de dos colas a sus pies, conmovida por su tristeza.

-En ese mundo… ¿en ese mundo estabas tú, Ayu? –Le pregunta serio. Ayu asiente mientras recuerda estar ella misma en ese mundo, habiendo visto de lejos a una infantil chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos ámbar, que estaba sobre una estrella de mar gigante, abrazándola. También distingue la figura de una joven castaña alejándose hacia el sol, de la mano de una especie de muñeco.

-Si. Ahora que desperté del coma, los recuerdos de haber estado en ese lugar poco a poco vienen a mi mente. –Se asoma a la orilla de la ventana, donde recibe un poco de aire fresco en el rostro. –Todos esperábamos, y deseábamos a la vez que la chica de las alas por fin pudiera liberarse de sus cadenas en el mundo. –En su mente distingue el rostro de Kanna llorando.

-Una chica alada… que espera en el aire… -Musita Yuuichi. Mai también parece algo familiar con la imagen.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa chica alada? ¿Pudo despertar?

-Eso no lo se todavía… mis memorias siguen borrosas… -Se toca la cabeza mientras hace un gesto de malestar. –Pero recuerdo a la otra, la de ojos rojos y cabello blanco… -Recuerda una imagen de ella y Kanna enfrentadas cara a cara, la última mirándola compasiva y la primera llena de resentimiento.

-¡Yo haré que el mundo deje de soñar! –Las palabras de la peliblanca se entremezclan con las de Ayu cuando ésta termina su recuerdo. -Eso fue lo último que dijo… -Dice exhausta.

-Me pareció ver algo similar cuando eso te atacó, Yuuichi. Pudo haber sido el ser que Ayu describió.

-Un ángel de ojos rojos… -Yuuichi recuerda la imagen de sus sueños, pero en vez de furiosa o vengativa, él la veía desesperada y derrotada. –Un ángel de alas rotas…

-Un monstruo que capturó a Okazaki-san. –Lo corrige Mai. Ayu frunce el seño al escuchar hablar a la peliazul, quien aprieta sus dedos contra el mango de la espada.

-¿Es cierto eso, Ayu-chan? –Pregunta Nayuki, que con Kotomi y Sayuri viene entrando a la habitación del joven.

-Si, claro, pueden pasar. –Dice sarcásticamente Yuuichi.

-Un mundo que no es parte de este mundo, pero que a la vez existe en él… un mundo separado. –Recita Kotomi. –Tsukimiya-san, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces significa que has estado en el mundo separado-nano.

-¿Mundo separado? –Pregunta Ayu. Kotomi se dispone a explicar.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sanae, Yusuke y Misae están con Tomoya en un restaurante de helados. Los dos chicos comen religiosamente una copa de helado de vainilla especial, mientras Tomoya y Sanae beben un jugo de naranja cada uno. El joven Okazaki todavía no termina de asimilar la situación fantástica por la que está atravesando. Frente a él tiene a Sanae-san como jovencita y a Misae-san y Yoshino-san como un par de niños de primaria. Juega un momento con los hielos de su bebida y por fin cobra valor para hablarle a la joven, que lo sigue mirando intrigada.

-Disculpa. –Le dice mirándola a los ojos. Sanae se sonroja un poco y responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Okazaki-san?

-Esta… esta puede parecerte una pregunta extraña, pero… ¿En qué año estamos? –Su nerviosismo delata que en realidad no está bromeando, por lo que la castaña toma muy en serio sus palabras.

-Es el año mil novecientos ochenta y siete. –Contesta seria, bajándole el color a Tomoya hasta dejarlo completamente helado.

-Yo sabía que este señor está mal de la cabeza. –Le murmura Misae a Yuu, que asiente antes de meterse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

-… ¿En… en verdad es ese año? _No es posible… si eso es verdad, quiere decir que he… ¡he viajado en el tiempo!_ –Traga grueso mientras se da cuenta de la realidad. Se imagina a sí mismo conduciendo un auto futurista mientras el profesor Komamura le da unas indicaciones de cómo viajar en el tiempo.

-_Vas a viajar veinte años al pasado, es posible que encuentres a mucha gente que conoces, pero ellos no te reconocerán, porque no has nacido todavía… -_Le dice con cara de científico loco.

-_¿Y qué debo hacer?_

-_No debes cambiar nada… si cambias el más mínimo detalle de la historia, no podrás nacer…_

-_¡imposible!_ –Dice con expresión sorprendida de anime shonen. Su automóvil acelera y desaparece en la nada dejando solo un par de líneas de fuego en el lugar donde sus neumáticos aceleraron.

-_¡Lo hice! –_Salta Komamura. -_¡Lo he enviado de vuelta al futuro…! Erhm… es decir, al pasado…_

Su imaginación extraña termina y Tomoya se ve a sí mismo apretando nerviosamente el vaso de refresco. Sanae, incluso con su tranquilidad y amabilidad características deja ver que le preocupa su estado.

-Okazaki-san, ¿de verdad todo está bien?

-No, en realidad no lo se… este… Inoue-san… _No sería apropiado decirle Sanae-san si todavía no la conozco… algo como "yo soy el novio de tu hija del futuro que he venido al pasado, te casarás con un otaku panadero y te disfrazarás de adolescente para fingir ser la novia de mi mejor amigo…"._ –Rueda los ojos hacia arriba y se burla de sí mismo. –Déjame intentar una cosa. –Saca su teléfono celular y marca el directo de Nagisa, llevándoselo al oído con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin embargo, deja sorprendidos a sus tres acompañantes.

-… ¿Eso es un teléfono? –Pregunta la chica. Tomoya cae en cuenta de su error cuando su aparato le contesta que no existe una red disponible.

-Este… si, es un teléfono… es como… un radio… si, un radio. –Toma más confianza. –Y de hecho es un radio muy práctico, sirve para comunicarse con la gente a la distancia, ¿Acaso nunca han visto uno?

-No uno tan pequeño. –Dice Yuu, a quien Okazaki le dedica una mirada glacial en el acto.

-Debe ser de juguete. –Comenta Misae.- Ni siquiera tiene cables.- Tomoya desvía la mirada a un lado y lo guarda.

-No importa, de todos modos ya no funciona. –Suspira al pensar que en realidad ninguno de los tres cambió mucho de su ser anterior a como son los que conoce hoy en día.

-Okazaki-san. –Lo llama Sanae.

-¡Si! –Responde casi militar. Sanae sonríe y le arquea la cabeza en señal de ofrecimiento.

-Si te parece bien puedes venir a la residencia de estudiantes en la que vivo. Allí podrías usar un teléfono para llamar a alguien que conozcas.

-Sería buena idea, pero la verdad no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad… -Abre los ojos de par en par, dándose cuenta de la idea que florece en su mente. –La verdad es que desde que desperté no recuerdo muchas cosas…

-¡Oh, no! –De inmediato le toca la frente, acercándose peligrosamente a él. -¡Tienes amnesia y no recuerdas nada de tu pasado! –Exclama afligida. –En el exterior de la tienda, Akio, que venía arrastrado por Akiko para comer un helado en el lugar, se queda mirando cómo Sanae parece estar besando a Tomoya.

-Ara, mira, ¿no es esa tu amiga la futura profesora? –Dice con fingido desinterés, pero sintiéndose extrañamente molesto.

-Si, es Sanae-chan… -Dice Akiko, extrañada. –No recuerdo haber visto a esa persona por estos lados antes… -Se lleva el puño a la barbilla, preocupada.

-Será mejor que sigamos a otro lado, Akiko. Parece que ella no tendrá tiempo de platicar por hoy. –Deja escapar un poco de humo de cigarro y camina de largo. Akiko suspira y sale de prisa detrás de él.

-¡Espérame, nii-san! –Lo llama al seguirlo. Mientras tanto, a Tomoya no le parece tan descabellada la ida de la amnesia.

-Bueno, en realidad si recuerdo algunas cosas, como mi nombre, pero lo demás parece estar muy confuso…

-¿Hermano? –Una voz los interrumpe. Sanae, Tomoya y lo dos chicos voltean en la dirección de la voz, encontrando a la misteriosa chica albina, que luce el uniforme de la escuela Hikarizaka y se comporta muy familiar con Tomoya, quien solo la recuerda como el demonio alado que lo atrapó.

-¡Eres tú! –Se pone de pie y la mira preocupado. -¡Tú me trajiste a este lugar! –Su expresión de desesperación rápidamente se cambia por una de serenidad al percatarse de que está preocupando a Sanae y a los niños.

-Nii-san, ¿de qué estás hablando? Dijiste que ibas a pasar a la escuela a registrarnos, pero nunca volviste. Te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad, y me tenías muy preocupada, ¿lo sabías? Tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado, pero te encuentro aquí comiendo alegremente con una linda chica. –Le dice en tono de regaño. Tomoya entrecierra la mirada, dándose cuenta de que algo no está bien con las palabras que la misteriosa persona le está diciendo.

-Claro… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir. –Me parece que poco a poco estoy recordando…

-¿No es genial, Okazaki-san? –Sonríe Sanae. Misae y Yuu también lucen contentos.

-Por cierto, todavía no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Yuuki. Okazaki Yuuki. –Hace una reverencia. –Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano Tomoya.

-No, al contrario, fue un placer, Okazaki-san. –Responde la castaña.

-Llámame Yuuki-chan, Inoue-san. –Le dice mientras sus ojos rojos reflejan su amable rostro.

-En ese caso tú también llámame Sanae, Yuuki-chan.

-Pero tú no pareces su hermano. –Observa Misae. –Ella es toda blanca y tú no.

-Misae-chan, eso fue muy descortés de tu parte. –La reprende Sanae, pero Yuuki hace una sonrisa a medias y asiente.

-En mi corazón él es mi hermano, aún y cuando la sangre no nos une. –Le explica a una avergonzada Misae.

-Si vas a estudiar con nosotros, espero que seamos buenas amigas, Yuuki-chan. Me gustaría invitarte a nuestro club de teatro. –Le dice emocionada.

-_Díganme que es broma…_ -Piensa Tomoya al escucharla.

-De acuerdo, Sanae-chan. En verdad será un verdadero placer el que nos permitas acompañarnos. Hermano, es hora de irnos. Recuerda que todavía debemos desempacar nuestras cosas en el apartamento.

-… Si, de acuerdo. –Asiente él, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente hasta encontrar la forma de preguntarle lo que de verdad está sucediendo. –Eh, Yuuki. –La llama con familiaridad. La albina vuelve a verlo con rostro amable.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano mayor?

-Después quiero hablar algunas cosas contigo. –Su tono serio no da lugar a ninguna farsa, aunque Yuuki parece no querer reconocerlo.

-Como tú digas. Lo haremos al llegar a casa. –Lo toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar a la salida. Sanae los observa irse con un sentimiento de añoranza dentro de su corazón.

-Okazaki-san… -Musita mientras ve su cabeza por detrás al rodearse de la luz de la calle.

XOXOXOXOXOO

-Yuuki… -Musita Yuuichi. –Puedo verla… -A través de su ojo adolorido puede ver las imágenes que Tomoya está mirando, aunque todavía borrosas. Sin embargo logra distinguir que está siguiendo a la joven de cabello blanco en dirección a una casa. –Okazaki está con ella…

-¿Yuuki? –Pregunta Nayuki. -¿Quién es Yuuki?

-Es ella… el ángel de cabello blanco… -Ayu de repente empieza a hablar con más propiedad, como si por un instante no fuese ella misma. –El enemigo de aquella que espera en el aire… aquella que terminará los sueños de todos…

-¿Huh? –Se sorprende Sayuri. Kotomi reacciona de forma similar, pero antes de que puedan preguntar nada, Ayu ha vuelto a su antigua personalidad y mira para todos lados como si no supiera lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Are? ¿Dije alguna cosa? –Los mira sorprendidos y se le asoman un par de lágrimas a los ojos. –Uguu…

-Está bien, Ayu-chan. –La tranquiliza Kotomi. –Dijiste un par de cosas interesantes-nano.

-Lo cual es un cambio significativo para variar, Ayu. –Se burla Yuuichi, quien se esfuerza por sonreír a pesar de todo.

-Aunque me parece interesante lo que está sucediendo. –Prosigue la pelimorada. –Aizawa-san, ¿podría continuar describiendo el mundo que puede ver por los ojos de Tomoya-kun?

-No estoy seguro… parece que solo funciona en momentos específicos… -Se disculpa mientras por fin logra reincorporarse, quitándose la bolsa helada del ojo, revelándolo irritado, su pupila levemente enrojecida, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para Mai, quien siente la vibración extraña proveniente del ojo.

-El enemigo de aquella que espera en el aire… -Repite Yuuichi. Su imaginación vuela a través de las palabras de Ayu y ve a la joven alada esperando en el cielo mientras llora. En ese instante escuchan el sonido del teléfono, el cual es prestamente contestado por Sanae, ya que Nagisa no se separa del cuerpo inmóvil de Tomoya.

-Si, es la panadería Furukawa. Oh, Kyou-chan, si, verás… ¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo-chan? –La madre se sorprende. –No, no hagas nada. Akio-san irá por ustedes. Me parece que ante la situación actual lo que más nos conviene es estar todos en el mismo lugar… por lo menos hasta saber lo que está sucediendo. Si, los estaré esperando. –Cuelga el teléfono y suspira. Vuelve a ver a Akio, que está junto a ella, y se arroja a sus brazos. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Akio-san?

-No lo se, Sanae… pero te aseguro que todo estará bien… -La abraza con fuerza buscando a la vez tranquilidad en ella misma.

-¡Fuuko, aparece! –De la nada se materializa la amante de las estrellas de mar, vistiendo su característico gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza. Tanto Akio como Sanae se quedan en silencio al verla.

-¿Quién… es esta niña?

-Akio-san y Sanae-san fueron muy buenos conmigo cuando Fuuko necesitaba un lugar para vivir, así que es hora de que les ayude… ¡con el poder de estrella de mar mágica! –Hace una pose heroica que hace que a Akio se le caiga el cigarro de la boca. La niña comienza dar vueltas emocionada, pero de repente se queda en silencio, estática.

-¡Fuuko-chan! –Una voz es la que detuvo su rutina cómica de siempre. A la sala se ha asomado Ayu, a quien Nayuki está cargando. Fuuko reacciona con grandes ojos abiertos, volviendo a verla de inmediato.

-… Ayu…-chan… ¡Ayu-chan! –Se arroja a sus brazos, arrancándosela a Nayuki de los de ella. -¡Uaahh! ¡Quería verte, Ayu-chan!

-¡Yo también quería verte, Uguu! –Celebra la Kanon, pero de repente se queda seria, sin soltarla.

-Fuuko-chan…

-¿Qué sucede, Ayu-chan? ¿Quieres que Fuuko te de una estrella de mar?

-No, eso no es necesario. –La abraza más fuerte. –Tú estás ahí, ¿no es así? Estás en ese mundo… -Los ojos de Fuuko se dilatan. –Necesito ir contigo…

-¡Ayu-chan! –Exclama Nayuki, sorprendida. Kotomi y Sayuri lucen similares al haber escuchado la petición de la uguuer. Fuuko la mira melancólica por un segundo y asiente.

-De acuerdo, Ayu-chan.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Ayu y Fuuko se embarcan en su estado de proyección a ver a Kannabi no Mikoto, la chica que espera en el aire, quien les da el poder para seguir a Tomoya hacia el mundo en el que ha caído. Mientras tanto, él se enfrenta a una vida fabricada para él, que lo obliga a conocer a Akio y a Akiko en las condiciones menos deseables…

Próximo capítulo de Clannad Before Story

Visita al cielo

XOXOXOXOXO

Aquí les dejo este, espero subir uno nuevo antes de navidad. Hinagiku-san, estuve pensando en lo de Makoto y creo que por fin encontré la forma de incluirla en la historia, así que pronto se verá más de ella.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Si te gustó el cap, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
